I Remember
by Punintentionally Forgetting
Summary: Kuroko Yuki was Hitsugaya Toshiro's best friend before he died in a fire. Now, years later they meet again. What will happen? HitsuOC R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach I will never own it because it's too awesome for me

**I Remember**

I remember.

I remember when we used to play in the snow during winter, when we blew out the candles together at our birthday, I even remember the day you died.

It was snowing. I found it funny did you?

Snowing in the middle of summer, I still remember when you yelled at me for laughing when we were about to die, every word, you said, "_We're about to die! How can you laugh at that!?_"

Silly, I was scared too. I was scared we wouldn't be able to be together anymore. We wouldn't be able to laugh, cry, scream, play, hug, or even talk to each other anymore.

I was so scared.

'_What if I go to Hell and you go to Heaven? What if I survive and you die? What if it was all the other way around?'_ I thought to myself before the fire was about to take our lives.

"Hahaha…" I still laugh at our old memories, like that one time when you fell into my new pool, or when ice cream fell on my head.

I miss you so much. Sometimes, I would ask myself,

Why did I have to live?

Why didn't I die instead?

Why?

I miss you so much Shiro-chan…

I want to stand by you, I want to laugh again, I want to cry, scream, blow out the candles with you again, I want to hug you again.

So why?

Why did you have to die?

These questions came to me as I stood on our old bridge.

You remember it don't you?

The one place where we first met each other.

I was crying on that day remember?

At the edge of the bridge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Flashback**

_Mommy and Daddy died, and me and my brother were going to be separated._

_Then a boy came by._

"_Ne, why are you crying?" a boy with white hair asked._

"_Mommy and Daddy are gone! Me and onii-chan are gonna be separated! I don't wanna leave onii-chan!" I cried out, tears running down my red eyes as I sobbed. _

"_D-d-don't be sad," the boy stuttered, "I-i-if you're sad then," tears fell down his eyes as you kept stuttering, "I'll start crying too!" The he said as he started crying so much that it was funny._

"_Hahahahahaha!" I started laughing again, then after I started he ended up asking me why._

"_Why are you crying with me then?" I asked back, instead of answering him._

"_Because you look prettier laughing like that." He answered a red blush spreading across his face._

_I started blushing too y'know. "Thank you," was all I could say. _

"_I'm Hitsugaya Toshiro, who're you?" Toshiro said, holding his hand out._

"_Yuki, Kuroko Yuki. Nice to meet you Shiro-chan!" I said grabbing your hand._

"_It's not Shiro-chan! It's _Toshiro_! Sheesh, Baka-Kuro."_

"_Oi! It's Kuroko or Yuki! Shiro-chan!"_

_We were together ever since. _

**Flashback End**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Until the fire.

I still miss you though, I try to live through the past but I can't.

Gomene Shiro-chan, Baka-Kuro-chan can't live anymore.

I climbed up to the edge of the bridge, and I jumped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach and I never will.

**I Remember**

**Last Time**

_I climbed up to the edge of the bridge, and I jumped._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Don't! Baka-Kuro!" _a familiar voice rang out as I fell half way as I was grabbed by my wrist.

I looked up to see a very familiar face. Toshiro's face to be exact.

"Shiro-chan?" Was all I was able to get out as my short black hair got into my red eyes as my short body dangled in the air.

"Baka. See? Now you know why you're Baka-Kuro." Hitsugaya Toshiro, captain of the Tenth squad in Seretei said as he pulled me back up.

"Shiro, you're alive, I thought you died." I said as my eyes widened with shock.

"Baka! Of course I'm dead!" He said as he rubbed his temples.

" Oh, so you're dead. Interesting… Am I dead too?" I asked with curiosity in my eyes.

"No you are not dead and you will never succeed in killing yourself." He said.

"And pray tell why I won't die?"

"Because you're an idiot who can never succeed in such a thing."

"I find that insulting y'know, Shiro-chan." I said smiling a little.

He just looked back at me with annoyance, "It's Hitsugaya-Taicho, Baka-Kuro."

I looked back at him with the same annoyance and said, "What are you? Taicho of the short people society? And it's Yuki to you!"

"To be exact I am Hitsugaya-Taicho of the Tenth squad of Seretei. And I'll stop it with the Baka-Kuro when you stop it with the Shiro-chan."

"…NEVER!!! YOU SHALL NEVER STOP ME! BECAUSE, I AM THE ONE AND ONLY AWESOME PERSON IN THE WORLD!" I said with an anime pose and imaginary sparkles appeared in the background. "And tell me what the hell Seretei is? It sounds like a place I go to, to get people killed, or maybe to get eaten by dinosaurs."

Toshiro just twitched, slightly disturbed, through the whole thing. "Kuro, I only have three words for that. What the Hell."

"Okay, fine, I'll stop it with _the pose_. So tell me what Seretei is?" I said. "Oh yeah, we should go to my house cause people are looking at me and they think me is a psycho." Technically it was true, people were staring at me, like a psycho, then again they always do that to everyone.

"Fine, let's go. I'll tell you when we get there." Hitsugaya said as we walked off the bridge, down the road, across another bridge, down a highway, through a forest, past a graveyard, and down a hill, only to come upon an apartment that seemed to be two blocks away from the bridge that we first came from.

"There it is Shiro-chan! Do ya like it?" I said, pointing out to my apartment, grinning.

Toshiro looked at me with a bored look and said, "Baka, you live two blocks away from the bridge so why walk through all that?"

"Tehee, I got caught, oh well," I said smiling happily, "But you know, it won't be as fun when you don't get to see the new places." I turned around and led the way to my apartment room, unlocked the door, and opened it to reveal my room.

"God Kuro, what happened to your room? Did a tornado happen to come to your place, and tragically left a mess which you never bothered to clean?"

"Mou, Shiro-chan," I whined pathetically waving my arms dramatically, "don't be so mean to my room! The gnomes will hear you and kill you, then eat you, and then they'll fry you to bits and eat you again!"

He looked at me again, with his stupid teal eyes of evil. Then he said to me, in a bored tone, "That made no sense at all, speak human, idiot."

"Your point is? And I am so speaking human, you're just speaking alien," I said as I sat myself on the floor, "Anyways, tell, me about this Seretei place, I want to know."

"Fine, but no interruptions at all." He said glaring at me. "I mean it too or else no telling."

"Fine! Shiro-chan's so mean…" I pouted as I crossed my legs, sitting Indian style, or for those who don't know, criss-crossed-applesauce, hey that rhymed!

"Seretei, or Soul Society, is a place, to put it in your language, a place you go to when you die." Toshiro said looking like a smarty-pants, which he is.

"And no, the people do not get eaten by dinosaurs." He knows everything, another way to put in my way, he's psychic.

"Soul Society is separated by two cities, Rukongai and Seretei. Rukongai is a place where people go after they die, while in Seretei, you train there to become a shinigami." He continued still being smart and psychic as usual.

"Shinigamis are souls from Rukongai that have reiatsu, spiritual energy, and are trained to protect normal souls, or pluses, from hollows, and help pass them on. If you must know though, hollows are bad souls that eat pluses, they also wear masks that are really white." He ended the lecture and looked at me. "So, Kuro, I'm surprised you stayed that quiet for me to finish the whole thing."

"Oi, Kuro, I finished." Toshiro said as he looked at me, sleeping, he started to brush his hair back with his hand, irritated. "Oh, no wonder the idiot was so quiet, she fell asleep."

"Nighty night Shiro-chan…" I said as I fell to the ground still sleeping.

Toshiro just looked at me and said, "Goodnight Kuro, and goodbye."

That night he left me alone, I still missed him, and we didn't even get to hug again. The meanie always leaving me alone, I still have all rights to be childish, after all I just turned twelve. It had been three years since he died and I finally got to see him again. Then all of a sudden the idiot just left in the middle of the night.

He didn't even shut the door.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach and I never will.

**I Remember**

**Last Time**

_He didn't even shut the door._

_

* * *

_

After Toshiro left I was never the same again, as in I opened up a bit more after seeing him. But even though I opened up, I still missed him. But the good thing was, I moved, yep, I moved just about two years after I saw him. I moved to a special place called Karakura Town. I also attended a new high school, Karakura High School.

I had grown up from the last time I had spoken to Toshiro, not really, but yeah, I grew up to be the most mischievous person in my entire school.

* * *

"DIE!" A loud voice shouted throughout Karakura High School, "YEAH THAT'S RIGHT! YOU BETTER DIE KUROSAKI ICHIGO!"

_Slam! Thwack! Crack!_

_"_OW! DAMMIT YUKI! STOP IT! I'M IN PAIN!_-thwack-_ OW! STOP IT!" Kurosaki Ichigo screamed in pain as he was once again attacked by a giant book, courtesy by me.

It turned out that Hitsugaya left me a great gift, The Shinigami's Book to Everything, or in my terms, _The Book,_ yep, left it for me to actually read, or study.

I was having a blast whacking Kurosaki with _The Book_ after all he started the fight.

* * *

**Flashback**

"_Hey Yuki!" Ichigo shouted as he saw me eating lunch on the roof. "I have a question! Why do you look like an evil demonic midget!?"_

_I twitched for a moment before walking up to him and stomping on his foot, "I'm not an evil demonic evil midget you- you wannabe orange strawberry!" _

_This time it was his turn to twitch, "So I'm a wannabe strawberry, eh?" He grabbed my head and started ruffling it, "Then you're a goddamn midget from hell!"_

_"Yeah you are a wannabe orange strawberry! And I'm not a midget!" I cried as I stomped on his foot again, this time harder._

_Soon we began to fling insults at each other, until he once again insulted my height._

_So I raised _The Book_ and I wacked him. It was quite simple actually._

_

* * *

_

I continued to injure Kurosaki until all of a sudden the stupid bell saved him.

* * *

**End of School**

When school ended I made my way home with Ichigo, still hitting him with The Book. But on our way home, these mean skateboarders knocked over a vase of pretty flowers. _A flower that Ichigo and I bought for a plus, _or a good ghostthatwas really nice. The plus was super nice; she gave me a cake one time before she died. Now, the skaters must die.

While the skaters passed Ichigo punched one while I kicked the next guy, the two quickly fell and in my opinion they still needed to be killed, in a painful, slow, sadistic, and cruel process to return my $2.45 it was very hard to earn, working with Ichigo and his crazy family.

After we knocked the two guys out they all started yelling at Ichigo and me, then Ichigo gave them some questions and a whole lecture. In the middle of it all though, I decided to leave. I really wanted to finish reading chapter one of my book, after all it took me one year to finish the introduction and another year for the first chapter.

I hate reading. It reminded me of the pain I went through when I was reading Dr. Seuss.

**Flashback**

_"Come on Yuki! It's easy! Look," Toshiro put the book in my hands and started to read, "Would you like some green eggs and ham?"_

_I pouted and threw the book across the room, "But I don't wanna read! And no! No, I do not want any stupid green eggs and ham!"_

_Toshiro twitched as he once again put the book in my hands only for it to fly across the room._

_"YOU BETTER READ BEFORE I GET THE PHONEBOOK BAKA-KURO!" _

_I looked at him in horror, "NO! NOT THE PHONEBOOK! ANYTHING BUT THE PHONEBOOK!"_

_And I was forced to read for the rest of the day._

**Flashback End**

Okay, that didn't really happen but yeah, you get the point.

* * *

When I got home I ran up to my room and changed into some more comfortable clothes instead of staying in the ugly uniform. When I finished changing I was in normal pajamas, consisting of extra large sleeves that were folded up to my wrist, it also had long pant legs that went past my feet, I left those alone, and my P.J.s that were too big for me were a nice shade of white, not that white had any other kind of shade.

After I finished I went downstairs and ate some dinner, which is also known as a PB&J sandwich. When I finished dinner I went to my room and took out _The Book_ and read through it. Until a loud crash was heard outside, _'Stupid Ichigo, what he do now?', _I thought as I poked my head out my window, only to see a hollow, a shinigami, and Ichigo himself, oh look, there's Karin too, poor kid the hollow was about to eat her.

Wait a minute, WHAT!? That's it I'm going out there, no one hurts the Kurosaki family but me, except I only get to hit Isshin and Ichigo. So I quickly jumped out my window, with my book, and…

_Thwack!_

I hit the hollow, straight in the face or mask whatever it was, then being the idiot I was I walked back into my house, after all, Karin wasn't in the hollow's grip, it was some other person that had no concern to me.

Too bad I never got to see Ichigo turn into a shinigami, lucky bastard.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or Star Wars and I never will. To be exact I own nothing.

**I Remember**

**Last Time**

_Too bad I never got to see Ichigo turn into a shinigami, lucky bastard.

* * *

_

I was so scared, a new student came by today, and she was so goody goody and that was what scared me, not to mention that she looked like that shinigami from last night. I was also scared of the fact that she _smiled_ at Ichigo. It scared me so much I refused to go up the roof for lunch, in fear that Kuchiki Rukia was up there with Kurosaki Ichigo, they were probably planning to kill me.

I decided to eat lunch downstairs, in the grass, under a tree that was seemingly close to another group of girls that scared me more than Rukia.

"Ah! Kuroko-chan come over and have lunch with us!" Orihime Inoue shouted, waving her hand as if saying hi.

Through it all though, I was still scared of them and ran up stairs to the roof shouting, "Sorry Inoue! I hafta meet Ichigo and Rukia! I forgot about them and all y'know? Bye!"

* * *

**After School**

I didn't make it, I was forced to walk home with both Rukia and Ichigo, and they were whispering. I managed to catch some words though, like hollows and shinigamis and training and more boring stuff that I already read about.

On the way, tragically I made the mistake of turning around and telling them to 'Shut up' and was stepped on.

"Hello Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san how are you?" Orihime said as she got up seeing how she got hit by a truck. Then out of nowhere she noticed a very important aspect of the two, "Ne Kurosaki-kun, where is Kuroko-chan? She's always walking home with you."

Ichigo just stared at her and pointed at me, who was painfully being stepped on by an orange headed lady and said, "Down there."

Inoue finally looked down and noticed me, "Ah! Kuroko-chan! Are you okay?" she shouted as she got off of me and helped me up.

"Don't worry so much Inoue, Yuki's strong, seeing how she's vertically challenged and all." A certain Kurosaki said, still pointing at me, only to feel pain as I bit his said finger with my vicious sharp teeth of evil.

"DIE AGAIN KUROSAKI! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME SHORT! YOU MUST BE PUNISHED!" I shouted angrily still biting him, then taking _The Book_ from my backpack and whacking him with it again.

"Kuroko-san, please stop hurting Ichigo," Rukia said chuckling a bit as she tried to remove me from Ichigo, "Oh yeah, Inoue-san, are you okay?"

The moment Rukia said that I stopped biting Ichigo and turned around, "Yeah Inoue that was quite a hit, amazing you lived, maybe a ghost's protecting you or something."

Everyone just looked at me and returned to talking to Inoue, it felt like I wasn't needed anymore so I left once again, then after a couple steps I remembered something, I didn't know how to get home from there, so I was forced to suffer again until the three idiots stopped talking.

* * *

**Home**

"Finally! I'm alive! I made it!" I shouted as I got home.

Ichigo, being the meanie he was scoffed at me and called me an idiot.

Only Toshiro was allowed to call me that because he's a smarty. So I raised my book and hit him again before going home.

That night though, I felt a disturbance in the force, perhaps, no, no, there's no bloody prophesy, this is not Star Wars and it will never be, because god will never allow it. I then started a debate in my head whether Star Wars was real or it was a fake. Just when I finally decided on something, a head went through my wall. A hollow's head that was so ugly that I freaked out and screamed, "AAAAAAHH! HOLLOW! Wait, you're too ugly to be a hollow… ZOMBIE!" I raised my awesome weapon, my book, and began to hit the hollow over and over until Ichigo, in shinigami mode, came out of nowhere, along with Rukia finding the hollow.

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted as she looked at him as he nodded.

Kurosaki raised his zanpakuto and slashed the hollow's mask, but he barely even made a crack in the mask, well he did but he only got the eye, before stopping in shock.

"Oi, Kurosaki, why'd ya stop?" I asked after the hollow ran away.

Then Ichigo started on a new story about Orihime's brother, Sora who died and all that, the Rukia started another story on how hollows attacked other family members and stuff. That was when I realized something.

"Then that means Inoue's in trouble! We must save her!" I shouted again, doing an anime pose, amazingly they nodded and ran off, leaving me with a mess to clean.

"HEY! NO! NO! YOU COME BACK HERE AND CLEAN THIS MESS RIGHT HERE! NO! HEY! I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE KUROSAKI ICHIGO!" I screamed, poking my head out the hole they left through.

Angrily I took my book and a fake plastic sword that I bought last week, I ran out the door in my pajamas and ran all the way to Inoue's apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach and I never will. To be exact I own nothing.

**I Remember**

**Last Time**

_Angrily I took my book and a fake plastic sword that I bought last week, I ran out the door in my pajamas and ran all the way to Inoue's apartment.

* * *

_

What was wrong with the world and having so many apartment houses that look the same? I swear, I went to six apartment homes that looked like Orihime's and they all said, _'Sorry, we don't have an Orihime Inoue here.'_

I swear though, if I saw another apartment place with no Orihime Inoue, I'm gonna blow. I mean it, I'm gonna take my plastic sword and hit someone until they die from it.

I decided to try one more apartment place then scream my lungs out. Luckily, I found Inoue's place I also found Ichigo looking dead, Rukia looking alive, and Inoue and Tatsuki were knocked out on the ground. Wait a minute, never mind, Inoue was almost dead.

* * *

Hold on, Ichigo looked dead, only I'm supposed to make Ichigo look dead.

"DIE BITCH! YEAH, I SAID THAT! ONLY I CAN KILL ICHIGO, GOT IT YOU POOR EXCUSE OF A LIFE FORM oh wait you're dead… YOU POOR EXCUSE OF A DEAD FORM!?" I screamed at the top of my lungs and grabbed my plastic sword, hitting the poor hollow, straight in the mask, also known as his ugly face, and I continued hitting him and screaming 'Die!' until his stupid tail thing grabbed and threw me at a wall.

"Kuroko-chan!" Orihime shouted as she saw me fly into the wall.

The good thing though, was that Ichigo woke up and fought the hollow for me, until he got thrown too.

"Ichigo! How could you? You got your ass kicked by an ugly looking hollow zombie thing. Shame on you, shame." I said shaking my head in disappointment, but before he could think of a comeback I was gone.

"Anyways, DIE! YEAH DIE YOU UGLY LOOKING POOR EXCUSE OF A HOLLOW!" I screamed again leaping on Sora's head and biting it, "AND YOU OWE ME A DOLLAR SEVENTY-FIVE! SO YOU BETTER PAY ME OR ELSE I'LL EAT AND KILL YOU UNTIL YOU DIE FROM IT! SO PAY UP!" It was true, he broke my plastic sword's sheath, or whatever it was.

And I got thrown again, this time out the window.

* * *

"Yuki!" Rukia shouted as she saw me get thrown, again, sheesh she doesn't even try to save me.

"I'm okay!" I shouted proudly as I flipped in midair and landed on my feet, once I touched the ground I took my plastic sword and attempted to hit Sora, but I missed. The good thing was that I hit Ichigo square in the face.

"OW! DAMMIT YUKI! WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS HURT ME!?" Ichigo shouted in pain, clutching his face.

"Sorry Ichigo! Well not really that was for leaving me with a mess!" I shouted back as I hit the hollow again, then Orihime just had to come in and try to save me from Sora's teeth, blocking it, she just had to do that.

"Orihime!" I whined pathetically, "I would have proudly jumped into Sora's mouth, for the sake of what was probably in there. Why did you block him? Why did you get yourself injured for the sake of my life? As I said before! I would have proudly jumped to my death! How could you! You disgust me for not letting me jump into your brother's mouth and attempt to blow him up from the inside!"

Everyone just looked at me as if I was a psycho, again, they have no respect at all.

* * *

"_Orihime_…" a Sora said in a dark, scary voice.

"Holy crap! The zombie talks!" I shouted sarcastically. "Amazing!" I then started to clap my hands, "Congratulations Sora! You said your first word, which amazingly sounds creepy!"

And everyone once again, looks at me as if I were a psycho.

Then we go on with the speech from Sora to Orihime, and then the speech from Ichigo to Sora, since Orihime was knocked out and all.

"_Kill me…Please, kill me…" _Sora said darkly as he stated it, it turned out he was ashamed that he attacked Inoue.

"I will proudly kill you!" I said as I raised my hand smiling happily.

God, again with the looks, seriously they have to get used to this.

Then Rukia ruined it all, "You can't kill him, he's a hollow, you're a human, not a shinigami, and you don't have a zanpakuto." Then she got Ichigo to kill Sora for her, but my question is why must Ichigo get all of the attention? I mean seriously I never even got to kill a hollow, or become a shinigami, he did, all I got was a visit from an awesome friend aka Shiro-chan and _The Book_, but then Toshiro left me alone and I'll probably finish reading _The Book_ in a couple years, so why?

Anyways, Ichigo killed Sora and we put Inoue back in her body, then we replaced Tatsuki's and Orihime's memories. It was a short process, too short for my taste.

* * *

When we finished I decided to leave until _someone_ decided to pop a question.

"How can you see us Yuki? Let alone know about us, tell me." Rukia said as she crossed her arms looking at me, with those serious eyes, they remind me so much of Shiro-chan, I think I'm tearing up, oh god, I must calm down, no need to get emotional right now.

Ichigo was confused until he finally caught on and said, "Yeah, now that Rukia mentioned it, you shouldn't know about shinigami or hollows since they're unknown to humans, but I understand the ghosts, so how?"

"Hehee, I got caught again," I said giggling and slightly spinning around a bit before turning around, "Oh well, I can't tell you unless you catch me." I giggled again and ran off to my house.

Ichigo and Rukia just looked at my retreating body, as it disappeared behind a corner, and shook their heads and decided to leave it alone that is until they find me tomorrow.

The bad thing was that I got lost again, '_Crap! I have to follow them home again! Why must you hate me god! Why!'_ I thought to myself as I waited for Ichigo and Rukia to walk by me so I could follow them home.

'_God, I feel like a stalker.' _I thought to myself as I secretly followed the two home.

* * *

**Home**

"I finally made it!" I whispered to myself happily as I ran upstairs to my room. When I got there I quickly opened the door, only to open up to a breeze of cold air.

I looked at the hole where all the air was coming from, and immediately had the urge to run into the Kurosaki clinic and force Ichigo to fix my wall.

I sighed angrily as I walked downstairs, grabbing a tool box and a block of wood that I had conveniently bought for an odd reason. Once I got everything I walked back up to my room to fix my wall.

I stayed up all night nailing the board to the wall, I had absolutely no sleep at all, I swear I'm gonna kill that poor excuse of a Kurosaki one day.

* * *

**Author Note**

Yeah, I'm sorry about updating late and all, stupid glitch must die, but anyways I'm back on track since I finished my science project so I'll update more until I get more homework...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach and I never will. To be exact I own nothing.

**I Remember**

**Last Time**

_I stayed up all night nailing the board to the wall, I had absolutely no sleep at all, I swear I'm gonna kill that poor excuse of a Kurosaki one day.

* * *

_

I swear today was hell, literally.

Ichigo and Rukia were stalking me the entire day, it was as I said before, hell.

I survived today though.

Almost.

"Hey! Yuki-chan! You wanna hang out with us today!" An excited Keigo screamed, waving, as I walked past him, Mizuiru, and Chad.

I looked at Keigo then at Ichigo, who was looking at me strangely, then I looked back at Keigo, then Ichigo, Keigo or Ichigo, silent Chad or suspicious Rukia, polite Mizuiru or invisible person who didn't exist.

"I'll go!" I shouted at Keigo as I excitedly leaped on Chad's shoulder as I giggled happily, "I don't wanna hang out with Scary Ichi-chan and Goody Two Shoes Ruki today!"

"What did you call me!" Ichigo and Rukia shouted, offended by my new nicknames for them. "And what's that supposed to mean you short loser!"

I twitched slightly to the 'short loser' part and leaped off of Chad, only to step on Ichigo's face. "DAMMIT! I'M NOT THAT SHORT! I ONLY FOUR FEET TALL! AND I AM WAY AWESOMER THAN YOU ICHIGO! SO YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS! SO GO HOME WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND YOU LOSER!"

Once I finished stomping on Ichigo I went back onto Chad's shoulder and pointed to a random direction, "Anyways, LET'S GO!" I shouted with enthusiasm only for it to die again.

"Ano, Yuki-chan you're pointing at the wrong direction, we're going the other way." Mizuiru said as he played with his stupid phone again.

I pouted and sat on Chad's shoulder as the three of us left, leaving an injured Ichigo and Rukia.

* * *

"Sooo, what are we gonna do?" I asked as I looked around the old construction site, it seemed like a nice place to take Ichigo to beat him up and leave him alone, dying.

I decided to hang around with Chad for a bit since Keigo and Mizuiro left us a bit later, Chad didn't reply and met up with two other guys who offered an adorable birdie.

Then one of the guys killed it when he said the people who owned it all died horribly, and then they offered it to Chad, when I decided to talk, "I wants da bird!" I said smiling childishly as I looked at it closely.

Then all of a sudden a Birdie-chan started to get all riled up, and then I felt something hit my head, "Owie! Anyways, nya, I still want Birdie-chan ne, Chad-kun."

Then I looked up only to see a big bar thing, I had no idea what it was, and Chad under it, "Chad! How could you! The smart move is to grab the bird and step back! Well me too, since I can't survive under something like that."

"Chad! Are you okay!" one of the guys said as they saw blood leak down on his face, disgusting yet cool at the same time.

"Yeah, it's nothing." He said looking at his friend and me as I looked at the bird, deciding a good name if I was gonna get it.

"Nothing! You're bleeding!" the guy shouted, only to be interrupted by an adorable voice.

"_Thank you for saving me. My name is Shibata Yuiichi, what is your name mister?"_ I turned around to see the bird, talking, it ruined my new name for it, Bird, pitiful.

Anyways, Chad's friends started to get freaked out by a talking bird, the wimps. Chad was cool though, just said his name and age. Then his friends got even more freaked out by it.

I decided to go home since Chad was going to get to keep Yuiichi, then I remembered something, evil, also known as homework.

* * *

I was so sleepy, no sleep for two days, well I wasn't really sleepy since I stayed up eating candy and drinking coffee.

I decided to stay with Ichigo for lunch since he probably forgot yesterday, and out of the blue Rukia talked about her kidou grades, and started up about school, and ending with a how to question, "Ichigo! How does one drink this?" she said, holding up a juice box and talking like it was in the old days. Ichigo got real mad at Rukia and explained to her, poor Rukia, the world must truly hate her as she looked for the straw on the box.

Then Mizuiro came by and spoke with Ichigo, and got really mad since Ichigo was being mean, so I kicked him and made him apologize.

Then Keigo came along, but Chad was with him, oh wait! I see Yuiichi-kun!

"Ah!" I screamed all of a sudden as I pointed at Chad and his injury on his arm, "Chad! You're injured! And it's not on the head!"

"Hm? Oh," Chad was truly strong, he actually looked fine and not injured. But the scary thing was that his injuries were from a motorcycle accident. Chad later on set down Yuiichi so I could play with him as everyone else spoke to him, then Yuiichi though it was a good time to talk.

"Hello, my name is Shibata Yuiichi, what is your name?"

"Ara? Oh yeah," I said, snapping my fingers for a moment, "I forget to tell you my name! My name's Kuroko Yuki!"

Then Rukia and Ichigo noticed something, I guess it was the fact that Yuiichi was a dead soul and someone put him in a bird, yeah don't think I don't know, ya see me and Yuiichi have a special psychic way of talking to each other, not really, I just guessed.

After a while the bell decided to ring and we all left to class.

* * *

**End of the Day**

_'I made it! Yes! I made it home without Rukia or Ichigo bugging me!'_, I thought to myself as I ran up to my room and changed into a new set of pajamas. Once I finished changing I made my way downstairs and fixed myself some dinner, while I was eating I decided whether to go to a nearby shop and buy myself a new sword that wasn't plastic or go to another shop and buy a light saber.

I decided to buy both and changed into a new set of clothing, which consisted of an orange turtle neck shirt with a smile on the front and some khaki shorts. On the way out I slipped on a pair of sandals and ran out the door with my wallet in hand.

* * *

**Urahara Shop**

I found my destination known as the Urahara shop easily, after all they had a cat, and I like cats, but not as much as bears, bunnies, pandas, and Shiro-chan!

"Oi! Anyone home!" I shouted loudly enough for someone to hear as I walked inside the shop, "If you're not home then I'll take all of your stuff and sell them on eBay!"

"Maa maa, you shouldn't say things like that y'know, someone might tell on you." A carefree voice said as a man walked in, "Welcome! How may I help you?"

I looked at him, then at the bucket hat he was wearing, then I looked from there at the fan he was holding, then his sandals, then at his face, this process happened for about five minutes before I said something.

"I was gonna get a sword that wasn't plastic, but now that I've seen your hat, the fan, and your sandals, I decided to get all the stuff!" I said happily, smiling evilly as I looked around the place.

It was pretty dusty here, I wish I worked here instead of working at the Kurosaki's this place would probably pay me a lot more.

"So, you want my hat, fan, sandals, and a sword? Well, I can get you the sword, but I can't get you the other things." The man said as he once again waved his fan up and down.

"Fine, give me the sword." I said, almost tearing up, then I remembered something, Toshiro carried around a pretty sword, "Wait! Can you get me a specific sword?"

"Specific? How specific? Oh by the way, I'm Urahara Kisuke." Urahara said as he looked at me.

"Well, you see, my friend has a sword, a very pretty sword, it had a starburst, I think, on its handle and the sheath was black, or was it blue, and the handle was purple-ish with diamonds or something on it. Oh yeah, Kuroko Yuki, but you have to call me Yuki or else I'll bite you." I said as I extended my hand smiling cutely.

"Nice to meet you Yuki," Urahara said as he took my hand and shook it. "I can get you that sword, but it'll take a while."

"That's ok, I can wait, oh yeah are you hiring?" I asked, hoping to work in the shop so I wouldn't have to suffer with Ichigo and Isshin.

"Nope, I'm sorry but I have enough assistants to help me with the shop."

"Oh, ok I have to go." I said sadly as I turned around to leave, when all of a sudden I saw heaven. There was a CandyLand, beat that Ichigo, it's true.

I walked up to the candy and sweets ail and grabbed a handful of each. "Urahara-chan! Can I get all of this?" I said sweetly as I looked at him with my greatest weapon, puppy eyes.

Urahara looked at me and just said yes and he also said that it was free, which was awesome, I'm going to this place everyday.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach and I never will. To be exact I own nothing.

**I Remember**

**Last Time**

_Urahara looked at me and just said yes and he also said that it was free, which was awesome, I'm going to this place every day.

* * *

_

I really needed a cookie, really, make it a whole batch of cookies and cakes, with candy, maybe some ice-cream too.

It was soon to be being the most miserable day of my life, the day Toshiro died.

I decided to go to the house again, the very one he died in, and give him some stuff, like soda or a watermelon, he really liked watermelons.

* * *

**Soul Society**

Hitsugaya Toshiro sat at his desk doing his usual paperwork when all of a sudden he sneezed.

"Dammit, I messed up again," he said as he corrected his paper, "Baka-Kuro's probably talking about me again, the idiot she's always talking about me to her stupid teddy bears."

Tragically Matsumoto Rangiku, his vice-captain, heard him, "Eh? Baka-Kuro? Taicho has a girlfriend? And what's this about teddy bears, did you buy them for her? Ne, Taicho, tell me about her!"

"No I don't have a girlfriend and I don't buy teddy bears for people, what the hell made you think that? So get back to your paperwork or else I won't let you drink sake for a year."

"Wah! Taicho's so mean!"

"Yes, yes I am, I take great pride in that."

* * *

**Real World**

_Achoo!_

'_Crap! I sneezed all over my pocky!' _I thought as I looked at my snot covered pocky, a debate began to form in my head as I went around a corner, on my way to school with Ichigo and Rukia, who was awfully quiet today.

Then Ichigo just had to come in to the debate, "Hey Yuki, why'd you sneeze all over your pocky, not to mention that you're holding it. Here let me help." Ichigo then took my pocky and threw it into a nearby trashcan.

He now must die, painfully and cruelly.

I took evasive action and hit him with _The Book _continuously until we got to school. When we got there Ichigo looked as pretty as a princess, a very blue and purple princess. Rukia didn't even try to save him the whole time, as he was once again hit with _The Book_. I had to stop hitting Ichigo when the teacher came in.

I from now on hate tests, they're for squares now. The teacher apparently took the chance and said that there would be a test, I swear they're planning a conspiracy.

The good part of this conspiracy was that I sat next door to a nerd- I mean and intelligent person also known as Sir Glasses Freak also known as Ishida Uryuu. He was _so_ smart and easy to copy off of! To think he never noticed that I copied off of him every time there was a test.

* * *

**Next Day**

"Yes! I win this round you stupid school rank number thing! I'm number two in the list!" I screamed as I pointed my finger at a list of names and numbers.

"Yuki, don't scream at the rankings, you look retarded."

"Why can't I shout a list? It's full of paper, so why not? Paper is paper, it was born to be shouted at! So why not?"

Ishida and I were engaged in a short debate, not to mention it was a stupid debate. Ishida and I are somewhat good friends, it's just that he's smart and I'm insane, smart people stay away from the insane. It's not good to be friends.

"Why do you always win these things?" I asked Ishida as I looked at Keigo and Ichigo, who were being stupid, "Seriously, you win every debate/contest/competition we have!"

"Contests and competitions are both the same thing Kuroko-san. And I do not always win, I am just smarter than you."

"Lies!"

And another debate formed.

* * *

**After School**

Finally! It's all over! The debates and the stupidity!

I was so happy, I finally got out of the horrid school, then it all went down the drain.

I had to take a train all the way to _that_ place. The one place that forced my world to a full stop. A place where Hitsugaya Toshiro, my best friend had died in. Not to mention that I hated that place, I got lost a lot on the way.  


* * *

**Urahara Shop**

"Ura-chan!" I shouted my new nickname for Urahara as I walked into the shop of gloomy awesomeness, "I want to buy some stuff for Shiro-chan!"

* * *

Urahara didn't really know who Shiro-chan was, he just knew it was Kuroko Yuki's best friend who died, and seeing how people died everyday it could have been anyone in Soul Society.

* * *

I began to look through the ails of candy when I found a box of watermelon flavored pocky, I quickly grabbed it along with a bottle of soda and went around back to look for Urahara, I couldn't find him so I left some cash on the counter and a note.

* * *

**Random Place** (**A/N**: Use your imagination, think of a house that got burned.)

I sat in front of a small grave and looked at it. After a moment or two I took out the things I bought for Toshiro, a cake, soda, watermelon pocky, watermelon, candy, and more pocky.

"I miss you so much Shiro-chan…" I mumbled as I began to tear up.

"Y-y-you're such a smart dumbass!" I cried as more tears rolled down my eyes, "I'm so proud of you! I finally found out what a captain was and I'm so proud of you! I bet you were the best midget in all of Seretei! But you're still a stupid loser!"

I ended up bawling my eyes out when all of a sudden a spark of reiatsu came by.

"Stupid hollows ruining my emo moments." I muttered angrily as I stalked off to the direction the reiatsu was.

* * *

**With Ichigo and Ishida**

Ichigo was cutting through hollows like there was no end while Ishida was just being lazy and shot them with his arrows.

It was all fine until I came in.

"KUROSAKI ICHIGO YOU BETTER EXPLAIN THIS STUPID SITUATION RIGHT NOW! AND YOU TOO ISHIDA URYUU! YOU TWO GOT HOLLOWS ALL OVER THIS DUMB PARK! GOD! DON'T YOU KNOW ITS A GOOD PERSON'S, who can whip your asses, ANIVERSARY DEATH DAY?" I practically screamed through the whole army of hollows, and then the said hollows turned to me and attacked.

I quickly took my book out and began to hit the hollows continuously with it, cracking they're masks with my strength, "DIE YOU LITTLE HIDEOUS CREATURES FROM WHO KNOWS WHAT! TODAY IS SHIRO-CHAN'S DEATH DAY! SO GO AWAY! Hey, that rhymed!" I began to hit the hollows harder and harder after each one that died.

Then in the midst of hitting the hollows I accidentally slipped and fell into a hollows eye, yeah that's right the eye, not the mouth, the eye.

"Yuki/Kuroko-san!" Ichigo and Ishida shouted as they saw me fall.

"I'm okay! Just a bit disturbed! Who knew you could find so many things in a hollow's eye? Oh look! I found a shoe! Oh wait, never mind! It's mine! Ooh look a dollar, and another! Why didn't I think of doing this before? This is fun!"

The two boys could only sweatdrop as they heard of my discoveries, then they went back to killing the hollows.

* * *

When I finally got out of the hollow's eye, after I killed it of course (from the inside too), I was welcomed by a ray of gunshots, sort of, "HEY! WATCH IT!" I shouted, shaking my fist full of stuff, as I looked at Urahara's group of people, Ururu, Jinta, Tessai, and Urahara himself.

Then all of a sudden I heard a loud ripping noise and looked up to see a menos. I never saw any in real life, I only read about them from my book and I thought or them to be normal hollows, only they could use cero, and were amazingly creepy looking, rather than ugly.

"Ura-chan!" I whined childishly as he picked me up from the back of my shirt, out of the hollow's head, "The menos looks funny ne? It has a big smile and a funny nose!" I continued on with reasons why the menos was so funny until I saw Ichigo's zanpakuto on his head, and Urahara put me down.

I quickly ran up to Ichigo and Ishida, who were both arguing, and kicked their shins, "That's what you get for interrupting Shiro-chan's anniversary death day!"

Once I finished kicking them I ran up to Urahara and asked him for a weapon, fortunately he gave me the sword I requested, "Sorry if it's bad, I only based it off what I remembered ahaha…" he took his hand and put behind his head, supporting his forgetfulness.

"It's okay Ura-chan! I like it already!" I took the sword out of its sheath and attacked the menos.

Unfortunately when I was about to attack Urahara grabbed me again and said, "Maa maa, Yuki-chan you shouldn't attack blindly. And let Ichigo take care of this one."

I pouted pathetically and went the other direction of the menos, straight into the path of the army of hollows, turned around and pointed at Urahara, "YOU WIN THIS ROUND URA-CHAN! BUT I SWEAR! ONE DAY! I WILL PREVAIL!"

And I went back to killing the useless hollow with my new sword.

* * *

**Soul Society**

Thirteen captains looked at the projector as a video of the whole battle replayed itself, some of them also found it a bit weird when they saw a young, short girl yell at everyone, shouting about her friend's death day and other nonsense.

At one point when she shouted the name 'Shiro-chan' two captains stiffened.

One captain with long white hair seemed to have thought that she was talking about him, but quickly pushed it aside he did not seem to recognize her at all and he was way too old to be her friend.

Another captain known as, Hitsugaya Toshiro, just thought, _'Che, Baka-Kuro's probably gonna kill herself falling into a hollow's eye, now that I mentioned it I wonder what's in there…" _


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach and I never will. To be exact I own nothing.

**I Remember**

**Last Time**

_Another captain known as, Hitsugaya Toshiro, just thought, _'Che, Baka-Kuro's probably gonna kill herself falling into a hollow's eye, now that I mentioned it I wonder what's in there…"

* * *

I was very bored, after the whole Quincy versus shinigami episode absolutely nothing happened, except for that time back then when Ichigo had to fight a Grand Fisher hollow and birdy had to go away, good times indeed.

Currently I was in my house eating cake and reading my book, in the middle of chapter two. Chapter two wasn't all that exciting all it spoke of was the current captains in Soul Society, it even had pictures of them too.

I just found out that the book* was pretty new, it had Shiro-chan in there, and he's been dead for about eight years or so since he died, and he kicked ass in Seretei, seriously, becoming captain in two years, completing the academy in one, I guess he held the seat for five long years, five lonely years without me to hug the hell out of him.

The other captains were pretty interesting too, I should know, I gave them new names.

* * *

The first one, the soutaicho, or Yamamoto Gennryusai (sp?), was now Yama-jiji, after all he's old, old people deserve the jiji part.

* * *

Second division captain, Soi-Fon, was going to be ninja-bitch-lady but I went against it, it was too mean now she was Cat Worshiper #1, I found out she worshiped her former captain Shihoun Yoruichi and Urahara had a cat named Yoruichi, so the puzzle fit, she worshiped a cat.

* * *

The third captain, Ichimaru Gin, seemed pretty awesome in my opinion, he smiled awesomely so therefore he was deemed awesome, he is now Sir Smiley Face the Third, get it? He's the third captain, yeah that was a bad joke, the good thing was that he smiled awesomely.

* * *

Fourth division had a strange captain, her hair reminded me of Yama-jiji's beard, but she seemed pretty nice, somehow she reminded me of my mom, I decided to name her after my mother, Captain Mommy.

* * *

Fifth was a scary guy, he reminded me of Light from Death Note, an anime I watched with Toshiro a couple years back, so in Light's honor he was Imagay Aizen, which was pretty much Light's name backwards and the captain's name.

* * *

Sixth division had a guy like Sasuke from Naruto, another anime that I watched with Toshiro, I decided that whenever I met the captain I would take his hair piece thing and dress up like him, anyways he was now Rukia's Brother, which he was, I will annoy him by forgetting his true name and give him a dishonorable name unworthy of such a man of high rank.

* * *

Seventh had a man under a bucket hat, sort of, it was like a bucket instead of a hat, and he seemed really nice in a strange disoriented way, but now he will be Doggy-chan. He was after all said to be loyal to Yama-jiji therefore he was a dog.

* * *

Eighth division had a pervy looking guy, he looked drunk too so he will now be Drunk-Pervert-Man! And yes, my creativity for names has apparently died on the way of the list.

* * *

The ninth division had an awesome looking Vice-captain, but I did not like his tattoo, it was lame. Anyways, his captain was blind, which was also lame, he is now Captain Lame-o. it's not like I have anything against the blind it's just that I find it lame, he could use his blindness as an excuse, like there'd be a hollow killing everyone and they'd ask him to save them and he'd be all like, "No, can't you see I'm blind?" very lame.

* * *

The tenth division was Toshiro's division, how nice very nice indeed, his nickname will forever be Shiro-chan as usual.

* * *

The eleventh division captain seemed pretty cool, fought a lot, got hurt a lot, got drunk a lot, fought some more, and drank some more. He must have lived a pretty good life, and his name was Zaraki Kenpachi, an good name if I might add. I decided on Kenpachi, because no one wants to insult a fighter, it's a hazard to the world.

* * *

Science is not exciting, but division twelve sure loved it, but their captain was freaky. The captain was formerly Urahara but he left so now it was a scary loser who looked like a clown, more like a clown on crack. But anyways, he was Freaky Loser Man, a name fit for a superhero.

* * *

Finally the last captain to name, the captain of the thirteenth division, Ukitake Juushiro, who was also a fellow Shiro-chan, I couldn't give him Toshiro's nickname so he was Shiro-jiji since he was also old.

Wow, that's a lot of captains to name, amazing I named them all.

Little did I know however, that Rukia was taken to Soul Society.

* * *

My book- yeah Author is very sorry, Author too lazy to keep on typing _The Book_ Author very lazy. Author also wonders why Author is typing third person.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach and I never will. To be exact I own nothing that appears in this fanfic.

**I Remember**

**Last Time**

_Wow, that's a lot of captains to name, amazing I named them all._

_Little did I know however, that Rukia was taken to Soul Society.

* * *

_

Something was up, I mean it too, and I didn't even start it all. Rukia had just disappeared and no one remembered her at all, save me and Ichigo, I think Orihime, Chad, and Ishida knew but they didn't show it at all.

During lunch I decided to confront him about Rukia's disappearance, it turned out Rukia's Brother and his Lieutenant took her away to Seretei.

After Ichigo explained what happened I told him with a bored face, "How lame Ichigo, you got your butt kicked by Rukia's Brother and his idiot lieutenant, Monkey Face. Anyways, can we get Rukia again? I want to go to Seretei the world of ghosties!"

"It's not lame! And didn't I tell you his name was Kuchiki Byakuya and the lieutenant was Abarai Renji! Besides Urahara's gonna help me out with becoming a Shinigami." Was all Ichigo was able to say, the wimp.

"No fair! You get all the attention and poor poor Yuki-chan doesn't get any at all! I want to be a shinigami too!" I whined as I started to wave my arms in the air.

Too bad Ichigo wasn't listening, he already went to class, as I said before he was a wimp, running from me.

* * *

**Urahara Shop**

I stood in front of the shop, I was determined to become a shinigami and I was going to force Urahara to help me become a shinigami, very determined.

I walked into the shop and searched for Urahara's reiatsu signature, I quickly found and hunted it down. It turned out he already started with Ichigo's training, wanting to become a shinigami fast I jumped down into his basement and shouted.

"URA-CHAN! I WANNA BE A SHINIGAMI AND SAVE RUKIA FROM RUKIA'S BROTHER AND MONKEY FACE AND THE REST OF THE SHINIGAMI TOO! PLEASE CAN I BE ONE? I WANNA BE ONE PLEASE!" I cried fake tears as I ran up to Urahara and held on to his leg, oh look Ichigo was in a hole.

Urahara blinked at me and just said ok and explained the basics, he apparently killed me and forced me to dodge Ururu's hits, anyways let's skip to the whole hole thing! It seems fun to do.

* * *

**In the hole with Ichigo**

"Hi Ichigo!" I shouted as I sat next to him with chains and all, I was right, this was fun. I had said 'hi' to Ichigo for exactly fifty times and he was going crazy, panicking on how he was about to turn into a hollow since his chains were eating each other.

"Shut up Yuki! Can't you see I'm trying to turn into a shinigami and not a hollow!"

"And your point is?"

"I don't want to be a hollow!"

"That's a bad point."

"You know what? Forget this!" Ichigo said, immediately ending our small talk, I wasn't turning into a hollow yet, my chain was about ¾ eaten, wait what? ¾? Crap I got to turn into a shinigami fast.

After about an hour in my time of mind Jinta jumped down and gave Ichigo and me some food, and in the center a watermelon, yum.

Then Jinta killed it by saying our last erosion thing whatever it was would be like, and it sucked.

My chain started eating each other quickly and I ended up panicking, and because it was me I ended up screaming like an idiot with Ichigo, but in the end we both pulled through, and pulling through hurt a lot.

I ended up emerging from the hole with instead of the usual shinigami attire I was in a white t-shirt with matching white shorts, multiple teal and orange colored strings hung loosely from my back, holding my zanpakuto which looked like a normal katana. My short's pockets held a set of twin blades and amazingly a set of cards, how fun. Out all of the things I got I liked the set of headphones that hung on my head, it was orange and blue.

Ichigo just looked like a shinigami, yep, no sense of creativity at all for him.

"Ara? I like my clothes already!" I said gleefully, smiling widely as I took my headphones off and played with them.

* * *

After a while Ichigo found out his zanpakuto's name, Zangetsu.

Then it was my turn.

I walked up to Urahara and took out my zanpakuto, getting into position I readied myself.

Urahara quickly took action and made a hit for my right, but I quickly jumped out of the way, in midair I shouted out a kidou spell I learned from Rukia, "Way of Destruction Number 4:Byakurai!" A shot of white lightning made its way to Urahara, but it was dodged.

After a while of cutting and dodging I finally heard a voice.

"_**Heehee, ne Yuki-chan's so weak! Fight him! Kill him! Well not kill him since he's our candy supplier and all, but still win!"**_

The voice was so high pitched and psychotic that I couldn't hold back a grin, it was so funny.

I attacked Urahara once more striking harder than before pushing him back, slightly, I began to strike more and more, but every time it was dodged or blocked. Then at one point I struck him and grabbed one of my twin blades and hit Urahara's hat.

'_How's that for a weak person Voice-chan?'_

"_**Heehee, it doesn't matter Yuki-chan! Call me out already! I want to fight! I want to kill! I want to eat cake and candy!"**_

'_Okay, then what's your name?' _I asked sweatdropping a bit before once again blocking another attack.

"_**Eh? Ara, I didn't tell you my name? Okay then I'm…"**_

"Warai, Hakkyou!(Laugh, Insanity)" I shouted as I ran straight into Urahara's path, all of a sudden Hakkyou appeared behind Urahara and struck, well more like hit Urahara with my book.

Hakkyou looked the opposite of me, her clothes were black and the strings were red, her hair was white, and her eyes were teal, she reminded me of a girl version of Toshiro.

"Okay, it seems that you have finally achieved shikai Yuki-chan." Urahara said as he clapped his hands together, and a bump appeared on his head.

Ichigo looked at me and Hakkyou with wonder and said, "No wonder Yuki's insane so I guess it fits and your shikai seems pretty stupid like you."

The moment he said that we attacked him, using our greatest weapon, _The Book_ and began to hit him continuously.

* * *

**Soul Society**

Ichigo and I stood in front of Chad, Ishida, Orihime, and of course Yoruichi, we were all about to go to Soul Society and apparently we were unable to go because Ichigo was freaking out, but he got over it and we got through the whole tunnel thing with the cleaner.

Once we all reached the end of the tunnel I leaped out and landed on my feet while everyone else landed on some type of body part other than Yoruichi, "he" landed on his feet.

Eventually we fought Jidanbo and won, and just when we were about to begin Sir Smiley Face the Third (Gin) appeared! SSF3 (abbreviated version of Gin's nickname) called out his zanpakuto and attacked the Jidanbo, forcing him to fall.

Just before I was about to get away from being crushed by the gate I was grabbed by the end of my shirt and was dragged into Seretei.

* * *

**Seretei**

In pouted as I was dragged away to a random place, courtesy of SSF3, I wonder where I was going, maybe I'll see Toshiro and get to hug him again.

"Ne, Sir Smiley the Third-san, can I go now? I'm bored!" I whined even more as I was dragged to the Captain meeting room.

"Sir Smiley th' Third? Wa' sup wit' that?" Gins asked as he dragged me pass a bridge.

"It's your name!" I answered smiling as he let me go and let me walk beside him, "I got bored one time at home, so I named everyone!"

"Oh, Okay," was all Gin said as the doors to the meeting room opened up.

* * *

**Meeting Room**

All of the captains turned their heads to see Gin and me walking in, and then I saw Shiro-chan. As Gin walked over to his spot I ran all the way to Toshiro and pounced him.

"SHIRO-CHAN! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! I BET YOU'RE THE GREATEST RETARD IN SERETEI! I EVEN BET THAT YOU STILL HAVE THE STUPIDITY I INFECTED YOU WITH!" I shouted loudly for everyone to hear as I hugged Toshiro to death.

Toshiro slowly began to turn blue as hugged him even tighter until a captain with an orange scarf said, "Ryoka, we will be forced to subdue you, and I hate bloodshed dearly."

I turned around, releasing my grip of Toshiro and looked at the captain, I walked up to him and thought what his nickname was, then it rang a bell, he was blind, I quickly pointed at him and shouted, "OMG! IT'S CAPTAIN LAME-O! I DON'T LIKE YOU!"

All of the captains sweatdropped as they looked at me like I was a loon, then one of them caught my eye, he had square glasses and seemed calm in the situation, which should not happen so I ran up to him.

"Why hello young one," he began as he bent down to my knee level, "I am Aizen-"

I interrupted him in midsentence and said, "Shut up, I know you already! You are Imagay Aizen!"

After an awkward moment of silence Toshiro broke the silence, "Baka-Kuro I have three things to tell you, #1 shut the hell up #2 what the hell #3 why'd you name him after Light from Death Note?"

All of the captains seemed to have turned to Toshiro, wondering how he knew me and how he was out of character, since he did not seem very cold.

"Mou Shiro-chan's mean!" I whined as ran up to him, "I don't wanna shut up! And it's not like we've been through this before! And he seems gay so Imagay Aizen!"

He looked at me with boredom and said, "It's doesn't matter what you want at the moment so shut the hell up, and I do not want to go down that road again, you nearly had me go to a mental hospital by going down that road."

"So?" I said as looked at him again, it was like a normal thing to happen.

"Ahem," a loud voice echoed through the room as we turned to the Soutaicho, "Hitsugaya-Taicho, can you explain the situation? Why does it seem that you are so close to this Ryoka?"

When Hitsugaya was about to answer I butted in and said, "We're childhood friends! And the name's Kuroko Yuki, Yama-jiji!"

Soon mutterings were heard throughout the room, I didn't really care until Aizen stepped in and said, "Kuroko-san, there seems to be a misunderstanding, Hitsugaya-Taicho has only one childhood friend, and that is my fukutaicho, Hinamori Momo. He has never mentioned your name."

"Well that's mean! Shiro-chan's my best friend! And I don't share!" I shouted as I hung on Toshiro's back, he was about five feet tall, while I was only four feet, so it was easy to hang on.

"Baka-Kuro shut up or else I won't be your friend anymore." Hitsugaya threatened as he made me get off of his back.

"Shutting up now," I managed to say before shutting myself up.

"Good, you may continue Soutaicho-sama," Hitsugaya said as he looked back at the Soutaicho.

Then the whole meeting began, tragically it involved me, since I was part of the invasion thing so midway in the meeting I left and decided to hang out by a lake I found on the way to the meeting place.

* * *

"Shiro-chan's so mean." Was all I was able to say before taking a nap in a tree.

* * *

**Author:** This is probably one of my worst chapters in this fic but I'll deal with it, anyways I'm going to update later on I don't know when but I will, so HitsuShiro-Taicho has signed out, over and out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach and I never will. To be exact I own nothing that appears in this fanfic.

**I Remember**

**Last Time**

"_Shiro-chan's so mean." Was all I was able to say before taking a nap in a tree.

* * *

_

**Soul Society Day 1**

"_**Oi, Yuki! I wanna go out and play! I want to play ya hear? So let me out for me to play!"**_

'_No! I want to sleep dammit! So let me sleep!' _I shouted mentally as I fell out of the tree I was napping on.

Hakkyou was being so annoying today, can't she see I was sleepy?

"_**You have no right in this! Let me play! Or else!"**_

'_Or else what? You can't do anything! I am the ruler of my inner world! And I want a cookie now, thanks a lot Ha-chan, thanks a lot." _I mentally whined as I got up from the cold grassy floor and swept invisible dust of my shorts and walked away to the thirteenth division, I heard Shiro-jiji liked to give candy away.

Tragically on the way Hakkyou started to talk again.

"_**Let me play! I promise I won't attack or injure someone!" **_she whined as she gave me her, and not to mention my, ultimate weapon, the puppy dog eyes. Horrible things, even after it was created it, it was still able to defeat its enemies.

'_Ack! No! Not the eyes! Okay! Fine! You win this round Hakkyou! But I swear I will prevail!'_

I took out my zanpakuto without a thought and said, "Warai, Hakkyou, and I will defeat those puppy eyes of evil!" Hakkyou soon began to appear behind me and smiled happily, I gave a quick smile back and hit her with my book, which I had yet to finish reading.

"Ack! Not the face –smack-, I thought I told you –smack- not the face!" Hakkyou quickly began to run away as I hit her again, then all of a sudden I felt a large flat surface impact my face.

"Oh, it is on, bitch!" I shouted as I hit Hakkyou's face again, and she responded by hitting me again with her book.

* * *

**Thirteenth Division**

We hit each other all the way to Shiro-jiji's house, there he had to split us up into two separate corners of his home.

After five minutes Hakkyou got bored and decided to leave, leaving me to explain what happened to Shiro-jiji.

"Umm…. Ha-chan, my zanpakuto, really wanted to play," I began as I twiddled my fingers for a bit, "and I wanted a cookie, and I heard you liked to give Shiro-chan candy, and you were really close by, so can I have a cookie?" I held out my hand and waited for a cookie to magically appear in my hand, it never came, instead it was a large supply of candy that buried me to the ground.

"ACK! NOT THAT MUCH CANDY! I THINK I BROKE AN ARM! AND, ooh there's Hershey's!" I shouted as I tried to escape from the large pile of candy heaven. I succeeded as Ukitake pulled me out of the pile and set me down on the ground next to the pile.

"Are you okay Kuroko-san?" he asked, concerned, how nice Shiro-chan would just look at me and say 'Baka-Kuro.'

"I'm fine and dandy!" I said as I grabbed a bag of Hershey's kisses and ate them. Ukitake just looked at me and smiled, I smiled back and decided that he would be on my "Not to hurt List" only one person has ever been there, and that was Ukitake since I just thought of the list.

While I was in my own little world, Ukitake started to have an attack, since he was coughing up blood and all.

After a moment I realized that Ukitake was having an attack and shouted, "HOLY POPTARTS IN A PENCIL SHARPENER! SHIRO-JIJI'S HAVING ANOTHER COUGHING ATTACK THING!"

Quickly some random fourth division people came and took Ukitake to their division and left me alone, again.

"I should have not opened my mouth." I said to myself as I walked out of Ukitake's home and over to another division, I ended up deciding by picking a random number from one to twelve, seeing how Ukitake was unable to be part of the chaos.

* * *

**Second Division**

How could I? Out of all the Divisions in Seretei I just had to pick this one, it was pretty boring since I was so short that no one noticed me at all and went back to their training. The good thing was that everyone was a ninja, it gave me more reason to be loud and annoy everyone here, but my main target was Soi Fon, Cat Worshiper #1.

Her fukutaicho was lame though, all he did was eat chips and follow people around. I spied around the whole division from a bridge, searching for my target when I spotted her training. It was now time to set my plan into action, kukuku…

"Ne, Soi-chan! I bet you that I am way more ninja than you!" I teased as I jumped down from the bridge and landed on her fukutaicho, which I had named Fruitcake, and ran off screaming.

"YOU CAN'T SEE ME BECAUSE I'M A NINJA! NINJA!" I screamed at random people in the training grounds, since I was also short they didn't know it was me who said it and got all confused.

After a while I left, leaving a very angry captain behind my destruction.

* * *

**Lake**

'_Heehee, today was so fun, I wonder who I'm going to annoy next.'_ I thought to myself as I leaped up to a tree and sat there, eating some more candy that Ukitake gave me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach and I never will. To be exact I own nothing that appears in this fanfic.

**I Remember**

**Last Time**

_**Lake**_

'Heehee, today was so fun, I wonder who I'm going to annoy next.'_ I thought to myself as I leaped up to a tree and sat there, eating some more candy that Ukitake gave me.

* * *

_

**Inner World**

"_**Oi! Yuki! You're wide open!"**_ Hakkyou cried as she made a slash to my right as we "sparred" in my mental world.

"Shut up Ha-chan! Just because your psychic doesn't mean you can abuse it!" I shouted as I leaped backwards, only to fall into the lake.

My inner world wasn't like Hakkyou's name, it was quite peaceful, once you get used to the freaky looking sky, and the bloody water, and the broken city. The sky was blood red, like the water the city stood on, and a black moon that wouldn't stop smiling was my inner world, the city was different though, it was like Rome, only that everything fell like dominoes and lied broken, waiting to be fixed. But I guess my favorite part of this place would be the moon, it was awesome.

"_**Dammit! For the last time I am not psychic! God! I repeated this 1,234,567,890 times! So shut up!"**_

"Me, shut up? NEVER! YOU'RE JUST MAD AT ME 'CUZ I KNOW YOUR SECRET!" was all I said before jumping out of the water and leaping at Hakkyou with my twin blades, since she got to get the katana, damn you potato chooser thing.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Ne, Ha-chan, how do we know who gets what?" I said as I looked at my katana and twin blades, we wanted to spar and Hakkyou dropped her weapons in the never ending water of doom._

"**Who gets what you say?"** _she said as she pointed to herself with her thumb,_**"That's easy, one potato, two potato, three potato, four, who gets the katana me or Yuki? One two three four! I get the katana."**

"_What? You let potatoes decide for us? Why can't we use the good ol' rock paper scissors?" I protested, angry that food decided what weapons we were to get._

"**Rock paper scissors suck! And besides, fate decided not potatoes so don't blame 'em."**

"_Fine, you win this round but I will win the war!" I said, bringing my fist to my chest._

"**Shut up Yuki. This ain't war here, this is what we smart people call sparring. Get with the program, dumbass!"** Hakkyou shouted with anger as she began to hit my head with her fist.

"_Eh? We have a program? Amazing! Anyways I call this war, so let's fight!"_

_And that was how it all happened._

_Flashback end

* * *

_

After a while of sparring I heard my name being called and left only to open my eyes to…

Chad?

Interesting, interesting indeed, like my reaction.

"Holy crap! Chad! Do not pop up like those freakin' pop-up books! Nobody likes those books, do you understand soldier? This is war we got right now, so this is not the time to be playing around!" I said as jumped up into the air and pointed at him, tick marks surrounding me.

"Ah, sorry Yuki." Was all he said before I climbed onto his back and told him it was okay, then he ended up breaking a wall, the poor thing will never see the light of day again.

"So, how'd ya get here?" I said, trying to strike up a conversation. Chad soon explained to me what happened with a lady known as Shiba Kukaku and her little brother Ganju, who was an idiot who like pigs…

I think I'll call him the traditional Piggy and his sister Kuku, because she was.

Chad soon returned to blasting more walls, that is until a group of shinigami came by and started yelling, but Chad killed them… or were they unconscious? Oh well.

"Ne, Chad can I look at this wall? I don't want it to die yet!" I told Chad just before he was about to destroy the poor wall, "Just wait a minute then you can blast it!"

Chad just stood there and let me do whatever I was going to do, isn't that gentlemanly? Unlike a certain strawberry I knew who just scowls all day, with his stupid Colombian skin and orange hair!

Anyways, I walked up to the wall and took out a pack or colorful sharpies, I took everyone of them in my hand and began to draw a big circle, followed by a group of smaller circles until I reached to last one, it was the ultimate rainbow target board! I later on drew random numbers that increased as it went to the center, 10-100 were the target points I put, it was the standard form.

"Okay! Chad you can shoot it now! But make sure you hit-"_Boom_ I turned around to the wall as I saw it crumbling onto the ground, "Dammit Chad! I finally made perfect circles for this but no, you had to kill the wall! And- hey! You actually got the hundred! Forget what I said! Great job!"

"Ara? Yuki-chan, what are you doing with the ryokas, but now that I mentioned it you're technically a ryoka, so I guess that's okay but…" Kyouraku Shunsui, captain of the eighth squad soon began to drabble on the topic of ryokas until his fukutaicho hit him with her book, which reminded me of someone, I just couldn't put my finger on it, but it did.

"SHUT UP DRUNK-PERVERT-MAN! I DON'T CARE, AND THE NAME'S KUROKO YUKI FOR YOUR INFORMATION! IT'S NOT RYOKA!" I shouted as I began to hit him with my book, now I remember who Nanao reminded me of, myself, somehow I have a feeling I insulted myself.

Oh well, I'll get over it, and lookie! Chad and Shunsui are gonna fight! Yay!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach and I never will. To be exact I own nothing that appears in this fanfic.

**I Remember**

**Last Time**

_Oh well, I'll get over it, and lookie! Chad and Shunsui are gonna fight! Yay!

* * *

_

This sucked.

I was forced to go to jail because Chad lost a fight, and not to mention that I never got to get a cookie for Toshiro, damn you global warming you ruin everything don't you? Like the economy and anime/manga*.

"So, Chad, how are you today? In this very nice and shitty jail that probably has no room service." I said as I turned to him, he was in his own cell, right next to me.

Chad never answered me, I guess he was asleep, he was sleeping while I was bored, bad things happen when I'm bored, like I could leave him to die because I was bored.

"Ne, Ha-chan wanna play cards?" I asked as I went into my inner world.

* * *

"_**Why? I'll win anyways, no matter how many times you cheat! And do you know why? It is because I am the one and only awesome person alive! Wait, I'm dead…dead!" Hakkyou shouted following by a chain of cackling.**_

'_I will win one day anyways, but then I'm bored!' I whined as I sat on the ground, 'And I got caught, I'm in a bad jail that has no room service! I wanna play a game!'_

"_**Then why don't you get out of the jail? And when did they have room service? Plus you know kidou." **_

'_I never thought of that, so which one, I only a few that are meant for chaos and destruction, no healing or defense for me.' I said as I flipped through some cards, hoping for her to change her mind._

"_**If you can't decide then I can't you're me you know," Hakkyou said as she sat next to me, then she got an idea, "Oooh! I know! The cards shall decide!"**_

'_And how do we do that?'_

"**Pick a random card!"**

_I did as Hakkyou said and took out a 6 of spades, 'and this would be what oh great and intelligent one?' I said mocking her._

"_**Ummm…Hadou #63?" **_

'_Where the hell did 63 come from 6?'_

"_**Do not question my authority soldier! I rule this inner side of this world so you must obey!" Hakkyou shouted loudly, pointing at me.**_

'_Fine, fine, sheesh don't be so loud I can hear you ya know.' I muttered as I rubbed my ear and left my inner world._

"Okay! Let's get out of this shitty place!" I said as I got into position to launch the kidou spell, "Bone of a straggling beast, spire, crimson crystal, disc of steel, when the wind shifts, and the emptiness ceases, let the clash of lances resonate through the relinquished castle Hadou #63 Raikouhou (Roaring Thunder Burn)! And why does this spell make no sense?"

A giant wave of thunder then struck the wall and burned it to smithereens, "Woohoo! I win this round you stupid wall!" I shouted happily before running off to create more destruction and chaos to the poor losers of Seretei.

* * *

**Random Maze**

I was walking around having a great time hurting shinigami until no, Ichigo had to come, he ruined the whole thing, and he kept asking useless questions like 'Have you seen Orihime or Chad?', it was never 'Yuki are you okay?' or 'I thought you died!'.

"Ichigo, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't know where they are? Well I do know that Chad's in jail, but no Orihime or Uryu." I said as I hung onto his back.

"So, Chad's in jail, and you left him there to fend for himself?" Ichigo said as he looked at me in disbelief, "Wow Yuki, you're just like your zanpakuto, insane, leaving a comrade behind in the midst of a rescue mission."

"I DID NOT LEAVE CHAD IN THE MIDST OF A MISSION! I ONLY FORGOT HIM BECAUSE I WANTED TO HURT A COUPLE SHINIGAMI, LEAVE, AND EAT! AND SINCE WHEN WERE WE ON A MISSION? NO ONE TOLD ME THIS! I WAS TOLD THERE WOULD BE COOKIES, CAKE AND CANDY! NOT A MISSION!" I shouted angrily as I hit Ichigo's head with my book and ran off to a random place.

* * *

**Tenth Division**

I wandered around Toshiro's office as I searched for said person, but all I found was more shinigami that tried to kill me, tragically they failed.

"SHIRO-CHAN DOKO*?!" I shouted as I searched for my good friend, after a couple minutes of searching I decided to go look for Sir Smiley Face, he probably knew where Toshiro was.

* * *

**Some other place and person  
**

"AIZEN-TAICHO!" Hinamori Momo, Aizen's fukutaicho, screamed in horror as she saw her captain in the air, dead, stabbed by his own sword.

"My my what's with the noise?" Gin said, smiling as usual.

"You! You killed Aizen-Taicho!" Hinamori shouted as she grabbed her zanpakuto and attacked.

Just when Hinamori attacked, Kira Izuru, Ichimaru's fukutaicho, blocked her.

* * *

**With Me**

"AIZEN-TAICHO!"

"AAAAHH! HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE HELL? NO SCREAMING!" I shouted as the loud scream erupted around me as I walked toward the place where the screaming was located. There, I found Gin and some other people that I didn't know one was a girl who had her hair in a bun and another was a guy, who had very emo hair, but he was blond so it made no sense to be blond and emo, apparently they were fighting.

"Interesting, yes, very interesting, the nature of the shinigami is very interesting." I muttered as I pulled out a set of toy glasses that resembled Nanao's and put them on.

"Oh well! Ne, Smiley-chan! I want a cookie!" I whined as put the glasses away and skipped to Gin and leaped on to his back.

"Yare, yare Yuki-chan, whatcha doing here?" Gin asked, completely ignoring my cookie comment.

"I AM HERE FOR A COOKIE! SO YOU, ICHIMARU GIN, MUST GIVE THE AWESOME ONE, KUROKO YUKI, A COOKIE!" I demanded loudly, completely drawing all of the attention to me, damn.

"Ichimaru, give Yuki a damn cookie so she could shut the hell up. And," Toshiro had just arrived on the scene, give him a round of applause, anyways he turned to the two people fighting, "Matsumoto lock these people up."

"Hai," was all Matsumoto said before taking the two people away, with the other fukutaicho.

"Ne, Shiro-chan, I want a cookie, Smiley doesn't have any!" I whined pathetically as I trudged beside him, supporting the moping atmosphere. My wish was then granted as Toshiro took out a cookie, magically from his sleeves, and stuffed it in my mouth, effective shutting me up.

"Arigatou* Shiro-chan!" I smiled as I looked up to him, lightening up the atmosphere.

Just for a moment though, I swore I saw him smile, just a bit, until he scowled and said, "It's Hitsugaya-Taicho, Baka-Kuro."

* * *

**With the Author**

Yay! I finished another chapter! Sorry it's slow, I'm running out of ideas for the plot and I have a lot of school stuff to do, so yeah…

Now let us look at our *'s!

**-damn you global warming you ruin everything don't you? Like the economy and anime/manga –** as you might think this makes no sense, but it does, you see because of global warming the economy is failing, with the economy failing people lose their jobs, such as anime and manga companies, then driving them out of business and being forced to cancel the animes, and possibly the mangas.

**SHIRO-CHAN DOKO – **This is basically 'Shiro-chan where are you?' or it could be 'Where is Shiro-chan' I'm not sure which one

**Arigatou – '**Thank you' in Japanese, this, I'm pretty sure it is.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach and I never will. To be exact I own nothing that appears in this fanfic.

**I Remember**

**Last Time**

_Just for a moment though, I swore I saw him smile, just a bit, until he scowled and said, "It's Hitsugaya-Taicho, Baka-Kuro."

* * *

_

"Ne, Shiro-chan, where're we going?" I asked as I dangled from Matsumoto's back as be she walked behind him.

"Meeting." Was all I heard before he went into the meeting room, leaving me and Matsumoto behind.

"MATSUMOTO! YOU HAVE TO GO TO THE MEETING TOO Y'KNOW! DON'T EVEN THINK OF STAYING BEHIND!" Toshiro shouted angrily when he realized Matsumoto wasn't behind him.

"Hai hai, Taicho is so mean." Matsumoto replied carelessly as she got me off her back and had me sit on the floor.

"No! Matsu-chan has to stay! Don't leave me in this quiet world!" I begged as she put me down and left me alone on the ground, completely dodging my begging.

* * *

**Two Hours Later**

"I KNOW OF A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES, EVERYBODY'S NERVES, AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES, I KNOW OF A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES, EVERYBODY'S NERVES, AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES…" I sang loudly as I sat on the ground,

I had been sitting there for two whole hours and needless to say I was bored.

I continued to sing as Toshiro and Matsumoto walked out of the meeting room coming face to face with my horrible singing, along with the other captains that were not in the fourth division.

After five minutes of being traumatized Toshiro lost his temper and screamed at me, "I KNOW OF A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES, SHUT UP!"

All of the captains seemed to look at Toshiro as he screamed at me before slowly backing away.

"SHIRO-CHAN!" I shouted happily as I glomped him, "WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG? I WAS SO WORRIED! I THOUGHT YAMA-JIJI KILLED AND ROASTED YOU AND FED YOU TO THE GNOMES!"

Once again, the captains backed away again.

"Yuki, where the hell did gnomes come from, and why would the Soutaicho roast me? I thought you actually matured after all these years, but no you didn't." Was all he said, regaining his cold composure.

The captains then thought it was okay to just leave, but they didn't, because they found the argument interesting, and amusing.

"Silly silly Shiro-chan, the gnomes were always there, LIKE THE EASTER BUNNY AND THE COLORFUL EGGS OF DOOM!" I said as I tailed Toshiro as he walked away to his division.

* * *

**With the Captains**

"Hitsugaya-Taicho is quite friendly with Kuroko-san, isn't he Retsu?" Shunsui asked as he looked over to her.

"Hai, I wonder if she wasn't lying when she said she was his childhood friend." Unohana, the taicho of the fourth division, said smiling.

"I wonder if she likes candy, I should get her some, now that I mention it she really liked the Hershey's chocolate, I should get that for her…" Ukitake soon began to ramble on what kinds of candy to get, earning anime sweatdrops from his friends.

* * *

**With me**

"_ACHOO!" _

Toshiro and I sneezed as we walked, "Somebody's talking about us, damn bastards don't know it's rude to talk about someone behind their backs." We muttered before stalking away to a random place, leaving a very amused Matsumoto behind.

As Matsumoto saw us walk away she was hit by a great idea, "Taicho have fun with your girlfriend! I'm gonna get drunk in the office and have a party!" she shouted as she shunpoed away from us.

"MATSUMOTO SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! AND NO PARTIES, YOU HAVE TO DO THE PAPERWORK! YOU HAVE TO! THEY'RE DUE NEXT WEEK!" Hitsugaya screamed as tick marks appeared all over his head.

Me being an idiot, did not take any notice in Matsumoto's disappearance, just turned to Hitsugaya and said, "Shiro, shut up, I want to take a nap under a tree and eat ice cream today, and I want to do it all in silence, or with Ha-chan or you I don't really care."

"No I will not shut up Kuro, I am ranked way higher than you so you can shut up for me."

"Wait a minute! That's not fair! I don't have a rank so that doesn't count!"

"Who said I was fair?"

"I did so shut up!"

"No, you shut up."

"Shut up Shiro!"

"No I will not shut up, you shut up."

"I told you to shut up first!"

"So what if you did? I'm a captain so I order you top shut up." Toshiro said as a smirk crept onto his face.

"…"

"No comeback?"

"Oh, I have a great comeback, I just don't want to waste such a perfect comeback on you. It's time will come Shiro." I retorted stubbornly as we passed a group of shinigami.

"So no comeback, great." Hitsugaya replied happily.

"It's not great dumbass." I muttered angrily back to him.

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes"

"No"

"I don't want to restart this argument."

"We never had an argument to begin with."

"Yes we did, you just have a bad memory."

"I do not!"

"Yes you do."

Throughout the entire walk we apparently argued with each other until we ran into Hinamori.

* * *

**Author**

Sorry it was late I was planning to post it on Easter but my mom came over early to take me over to her house since I live with my dad so I apologize.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach and I never will. To be exact I own nothing that appears in this fanfic.

**I Remember**

**Last Time**

_Throughout the entire walk we apparently argued with each other until we ran into Hinamori.

* * *

_

"Hinamori! What are you doing out of your cell!?" Toshiro shouted as she looked at us in anger.

"Dude, do you know how disturbing that just sounded?" I said as my eye slightly twitched.

"…"

He took a moment to think before saying, "Yeah it does, but it would be much more disturbing if it was the Soutaicho saying it."

"OH MY GOD! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT! THAT IS DISGUSTING DOWN SO MANY LEVELS OF DISGUSTINGNESS!" I shouted disturbed by the information that went through my head.

"Wait a minute, the 'Hitsugaya-taicho' wouldn't say that unless," I took a moment to think, the retarded _and_ drunk Shiro-chan would probably say that, "You wouldn't say if unless, you're drunk or you just went down the road of insanity again. If it's the latter then we can hurt as many people as we want."

"I'm not drunk, and hell will I go down that road! That's probably the top reason why we always ended up in the hospital! And the hospital is scary, it's like a place where they take their victims and eat them!" Toshiro shouted angrily with a hint of fear, it sounds like a recipe, yum.

"Ano, I'm still here." Hinamori said as she watched us fight, a sweatdrop creeping down her head.

"Oh yeah, we forgot about you, what?" Toshiro and I said in sync, slightly irritated.

Hinamori quickly took out her zanpakuto, surprising the two of us, "You!"

"Us? What did we do this time? I swear if it's about that one time we painted the streets orange I'll tell you again, we were drunk! Coughnotreallycough. Yeah, we were drunk! That lady down the street gave it to us! We thought it was a cookie, but no, it was drugged! Blame the lady!" Toshiro and I shouted thinking that we were caught for the time we painted a road orange for no reason.

"Ummm, I'm not talking about that, but you killed Aizen-taicho!" was all she said before dashing at Toshiro with great speed.

* * *

Toshiro quickly jumped out of the way, leaving me on the ground, as Hinamori ran at my direction I stepped aside and stuck my foot out, she tripped afterwards.

"Baka-Kuro, that was low, even for you that was a low blow right there."

"So? What about you? You kicked that one kid while he sat on the ground crying." I countered, with an amazing comeback.

"HEY! HEY! THAT WAS NOT MY FAULT! IT WAS MY DREAM TO LITERALLY KICK SOMEONE WHILE THEY'RE DOWN!"

"Really? That is an awesome dream, my dream's to mess with people."

"That's a pretty good one but I like mine, you get to injure people."

"Yeah well, I'm about to fulfill my dream soon."

"Yeah, yeah keep dreaming. Oh yeah Hinamori who said I killed Aizen? I mean sure, he creeps me out and all, and he seems like a pedophile, but I wouldn't kill him… okay maybe I would if he was stalking me." Hitsugaya said as he turned to Hinamori, who just got up from the ground, it seemed to me that I tripped her good, seriously it took that long for her to get up.

"HE WROTE IT HIMSELF! HE SAID YOU KILLED HIM!" Hinamori cried as she took out a piece of paper with some writing on it and threw it at Toshiro.

"Shiro-chan, I'm gonna fulfill my dream now." I said seriously as I turned to him.

"Really, okay, that's nice." Toshiro said as he looked at the paper, lazily.

Happily I turned to Hinamori and pointed into the air and screamed, "LOOK A FLYING SAUCER!"

Hinamori, being a shinigami that didn't know about aliens, turned to the direction I was pointing in, only to be fooled.

"See? A dream fulfilled." I said triumphantly as I pointed at Hinamori as she searched the sky for the spaceship.

"More like a dream wasted." He muttered as he put the paper down, and looked at Hinamori straight into the eye, once she stopped looking for the saucer.

"You dare make a fool of me!?" Hinamori shouted angrily, realizing I was lying, "I am Hinamori Momo! Fukutaicho of the fifth division!" And she charged at us.

"No one cares!" I shouted.

Once again Toshiro leaped from the ground leaving me.

* * *

"Aw crap, now I have to deal with her? It's bad to leave a fellow comrade in the midst of battle Shiro-chan! You will be given the head of shame and be looked down upon by everyone!" I shouted as I took out my greatest shield, _The Book_.

Hinamori charged at me with great speed, however the moment I put my book in front of me as a shield, her face made direct contact with my book, and take note that it took me a year to read the intro.

Hinamori then began to get dizzy and lose consciousness.

"Did I kill her?" I asked as I poked her with my zanpakuto's sheath, "Oh my god, I killed her! I'm so sorry Shiro-chan! I killed you're wannabe childhood friend!"

"Baka, she's alive she can't die from a book." Toshiro said as he shook his head.

"Are you sure? She could have a thin skull and the impact could break it and then ta-da she dead." I said with a sincere smile, I really wanted her to be dead, after all I don't share Shiro-chan with anyone.

* * *

"You must really be obsessed with me to actually want her to be dead." Hitsugaya said as a sweatdrop formed.

I happily spun around to face him, we were so close that I could smell his breath, and it smelled like a crossed between a watermelon, a cake, some candy, and tea, that does not smell good.

"Yup! I don't wanna share my best friend because you're mine!" I said, a blush soon found its way to my face, it was as red as that monkey guy Ichigo talked about.

Hitsugaya just looked at me as a blush also found its way to his face, but he smirked and said, "Yeah, but I won't share Baka-Kuro either."

We both looked at each other and madly blushed.

"Yare yare ain't that cute don't you agree Kira?"

The two of us turned around only to see Ichimaru Gin and Kira Izuru.

"Ichimaru!"

"Smiley-chan and Emo-blonde! Hi!"

"I'm not emo!"

* * *

**Author**

Hi everyone! sorry I keep on updating late I have a lot of homework and school.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach and I never will. To be exact I own nothing that appears in this fanfic.

**I Remember**

**Last Time**

"_I'm not emo!"

* * *

_

"Kira, admit it! You are 100% emo! Everyone knows you are! Admit it!" Toshiro shouted as he pointed at him, I liked this Toshiro, he was fun.

"Hitsugaya-taicho! You shouldn't say that!" Kira cried, how very emo like indeed.

"I can say whatever the hell I want! I'm a captain! And you're a vice-captain, therefore I am awesome and you're not!" Hitsugaya shouted as he stuck his tongue out childishly.

"Wah! That's mean!"

"Take it like a man Emo-blonde!" I cheered as I saw him take fetal position, I then sweat dropped and reworded myself, it then shouted, "Take it like the girl you are!"

Kira then began to bawl his eyes out weeping and whining on how mean we were.

"Cheer up Izuru." Was all Gin said.

* * *

Hitsugaya and I watched as Gin tried to cheer Kira up, "This is boring!" we both whined pathetically before whispering to each other.

"Hey Shiro-chan what do you wanna do? I'm bored!" I whispered.

"Beat people with sticks?"

"Great idea! I'll get the weapons and the ammo!" I half shouted before running off.

"I never said anything about weapons and ammo, oh well, works for me."

* * *

**Ten minutes later**

"HEY SHIRO-CHAN! I GOT THE WEAPONS AND AMMO! AND OH MY GOD! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE AIMING THAT THING, I COULD HAVE DIED!" I shouted as Gin nearly cut me in half.

"Sorry Yuki-chan, but I'm gonna hafta borrow you for a minute." Ichimaru said before grabbing me and putting his sword up to my neck, "Ne, Juubantai-taicho-san why don't we stop fighting, unless you want your little girlfriend to die."

"LET HER GO ANAKIN! AND SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND, SHE IS A RETARD!" Hitsugaya shouted as he quoted Obi-one from Star Wars.

"Anakin?" was all Gin said before he felt something sharp, not a sword, hit his eye, it turned out to be a staple courtesy of me, "Ow! My eye!"

"Shiro-chan, you shouldn't quote Star Wars without a disclaimer! SHAMEFUL! AND I'M NOT A RETARD, YOU ARE!" I shouted as I once again shot Gin with a staple that came from a lead pencil.

(**A/N: **I don't know how it works but my friends at school shoot people with staples using lead pencils.)

"Fine, fine I do not own Star Wars. Good enough? Anyways, where're the sticks?" Toshiro said.

"Right here captain!" I saluted as I took out a tree branch that came from a sakura tree and a light saber.

"Yuki, where did you get that?" Hitsugaya asked as he looked at the branch, it seemed familiar.

"Rukia's Brother's garden, where else would you find this?" I said happily before poking Gin with my light saber continuously.

"Oh, okay that's good, and what are you doing? We're supposed to beat him not poke him!"

"Fine fine, can we kill him instead?" I asked as I took aim for Gin's head.

"No, he's a captain it'd be bad to do that, but we can give him a savage beating, leaving him with just an inch of his life if that makes you happy."

"Yay!"

* * *

We were so close to beating him until Matsumoto came by and found us.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, were you about to kill my good friend, let alone a fellow captain, with a stick?" She asked him as he was about to strike Gin's head.

"No I was not, what you just saw was an illusion! And if I was then I would not kill him, I would give him a savage beating leaving him with just an inch of his life and watch him bleed!" Toshiro and I shouted as we through the weapons away.

Matsumoto just looked at us and said, "We have another meeting, the Soutaicho also said to bring Yuki-chan."

"You stopped us from beating Ichimaru, thus causing him to run away for a meeting?" Hitsugaya asked as he looked at Matsumoto in anger.

"Yep! Now let's go to the meeting!" Matsumoto replied before picking me up and running away.

* * *

**While running away with Matsumoto**

"MATSUMOTO! YOU SHOULD NOT TAKE ADVANTAGE OF SHORT PEOPLE AND THEIR HEIGHT! AND NO YOU CANNOT PUT ME ON YOUR BACK! HEY ARE YOU EVEN LISTENTING? AND- OW! DAMMIT WOMAN LOOK OUT FOR THE FREAKING TREES AND SIGNS! AND-OW! LOOK OUT FOR VERY TALL PEOPLE AND BUILDINGS TOO!"

* * *

**With Hitsugaya, in the meeting room**

"Hi." Toshiro said as he looked at Gin, with a very creepy smile, "You're lucky Matsumoto was there or else you wouldn't be dead, so don't hate, appreciate."

"Shiro-chan, that's very mean to say." Gin said with a frown, if that's possible.

"Yes yes it is, and I'm damn right proud of being mean." Replied Toshiro as he went to his seat.

Just then Gin walked over to him and said, "Shiro-chan, you shouldn't be rude to your elders."

Hitsugaya looked at him and began to get creeped out with Gin's smile and screamed out, not to mention that the other captains were walking into the meeting room, "WELL YOU LIKE TOUCHING LITTLE BOYS AND RAPING THEM WITH AIZEN AND THAT OTHER GUY! SO I DON'T HAVE TO RESPECT YOU!"

"Okay," Ukitake said as he looked at Toshiro strangely.

"What, it's the truth!" Hitsugaya said as Matsumoto and I walked in.

"What's the truth? And Toshiro next time I don't want to be near Matsumoto, she can't drive." I said as I fell off Matsumoto's back in pain, "Hitsu, tell the guys in the anime forums that I won't be on for a while." I said as I pretended to die.

"Yuki, you shouldn't do that, someone could step on you." Shunsui said as he saw me fake my death.

"She won't get up! I think I actually killed her! I'm so sorry taicho! I'm sorry I killed your girlfriend!" Matsumoto cried as she picked me up and shook me.

"She's not my girlfriend! And you can't wake her up by doing that!" Toshiro shouted as he ran his hand through his hair, "Here watch me only way to wake her up is by saying this, baka baka baka baka baka…" Toshiro repeated the mantra over and over again until I got up and hit him as hard as I could it was enough to leave a crater.

"SHUT UP!" I shouted angrily as walked off, I walked all the way up to Gin and kicked him before leaving.

"Ow, ow my head, Yuki, I think I broke my brain again! Ow, ow damn, that hurt like hell, I really think it broke this time!" Hitsugaya said as he clutched his head in pain before walking over to his spot, "Matsumoto, make sure you turn in all the paperwork, and you also must make sure that when I die there will be watermelons and candy in front of my grave, got it?"

"Yeah I got it taicho, but are you sure you're going to die? If you want I could schedule an appointment with Unohana-taicho for you."

"Like hell will I go there! If the eleventh division is scared of that place then so am I! I even have a record! Not once have I gotten an appointment with her! Not to mention she's a doctor!"

Before Matsumoto was able to speak the Soutaicho came in and began the meeting.

"WOOT! YEAH! THE OLD MAN'S HERE! FINALLY! START THE MEETING! YEAH!" I shouted and clapped as the Soutaicho came into the room.

As the meeting started, the captains discussed about the ryoka, and not me until I said, "Wait if this isn't about me then why am I even here? Unless… DID AIZEN COME BACK TO LIFE AND ATTEMPTED TO TAKE ANOTHER VICTIM FROM THE ACADEMY?!"

"Shut up!" Hitsugaya said as he took some tape out of nowhere and taped my mouth shut.

* * *

"_**Ha ha, you got yourself taped!" Hakkyou teased as she saw the tape on my mouth.**_

'_Like you can do better.' I muttered as I went into my inner world. _

"_**Yeah, I can, if you can get me out then I can show you." She replied.

* * *

**_

Silently I summoned Hakkyou without getting seen, as I sat on the ground, listening to the meeting. Just then, I heard that Rukia was going to get killed in three days, _'Oh yeah, we came here for her, I forgot about her.'_ I thought as Hakkyou fully materialized next to me, not much people noticed her, but when they did they just ignored her

"_**Watch and learn Yu-chan." Hakkyou whispered as she disappeared and appeared in the air.**_

'_That's pretty cool Ha-chan, can I do that?'_

"_**Nope." Hakkyou said as she leaped down into the middle of the room and smirked, "HELLO SOUL SOCIETY, and other losers! The name's Hakkyou, I am here to wreck havoc for the rest of the day so you better believe it!" and with that Hakkyou ran off cackling like an idiot.**_

"So much for saving me." I muttered as I took the tape off and chased after her, "HEY HA-CHAN! WHAT HAPPENED TO HELPING ME? HUH? WHAT HAPPENED? I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS! NOT REALLY BUT THERE WILL BE A TIME WHEN WE ARE! AND DID YOU ALSO JUST QUOTE NARUTO? THAT'S NOT PART OF THE PLOT!"

* * *

"Okay, that was a great meeting! What did you think of it Matsumoto?" Toshiro said as he walked off yawning.

"Taicho, you should get a little bit more serious right now, I mean I like this kind of you but it's a little too carefree." His fukutaicho said as she tailed after him.

"Oh you liked the serious me? Okay, no sake and parties for a year, just good ol' paperwork and tea."

"I don't mean that serious!"

"I'll be the kind of serious you want when Aizen's actually dead and doesn't rape another kid."

"But sir, he's already dead."

"Right, that'll be the day when Kenpachi's civilized."

"So he's not dead?"

"No, Aizen's dead, but Kenpachi's not civilized."

"So, you're never gonna be the type of serious I want?"

"Great job Matsumoto, you scored brownie points, but that doesn't mean you can have sake or parties, we have a mission that the Soutaicho doesn't know of because it's mine, I decided to do it so yeah, come on."

"So we're not gonna capture the ryoka?"

"No, if we see them we can kill them because I want to kill them, we can turn them in when they're half dead."

"Okay, but what about Yuki-chan?"

"We don't kill her, we hang her upside down and wait for her to turn purple."

"That's mean."

"Why that's nice."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is so shut up."

* * *

**In Central 46**

"They're quite rude aren't they Tousen?" Aizen asked as he watched Hitsugaya and Yuki shout rude things about him and Gin.

"Shall I kill them?" the blind man asked.

"No, let them live for now, I have plans for Kuroko-chan."


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach and I never will. To be exact I own nothing that appears in this fanfic.

**I Remember**

**Last Time**

"_No, let them live for now."

* * *

_

"Ha-chan, wait up!" I cried out as I chased after Hakkyou, I've been chasing her for hours to no end, "Where are we going anyways?"

"_**Shut up and follow my not very loyal slave servant creature thing!" **_Hakkyou shouted as we went into a giant cave, only to fall into a bottomless pit that.

"I'm not a slave servant creature! You are, what are you supposed to be anyways?" I screamed as Hakkyou and I hit the hard ground, well I landed on Ichigo, but I didn't know that.

"OW! GODAMMIT! YUKI! YOU NEED TO LAND BETTER!" Ichigo shouted a he felt me land on him with great impact.

"Oh, ICHI-DEATH-BERRY-GO-ROUND, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? I WAS SO WORRIED, I THOUGHT YOU DIED!" I shouted with glee as I glomped him to death.

"Yuki…need…a-HACK!" as Ichigo begged for air I began to hug him so hard he looked like a blueberry, so much for being strawberry.

"Yuki, let him go, he needs to train."

I turned around to search for the voice that I have never heard until I saw a woman that looked like a cat, "OH, HI NEKO-NEKO, WANNABE-NINJA-CHAN!"

"Shut…up…air-ACK!" Ichigo managed some words between the pains of no oxygen, until I let go.

"I forgot I was hugging you, sorry Ichi!"

"HOW CAN YOU FORGET? I ALMOST DIED!"

"Well, technically you are dead since we're in the world of dead people and your chain of fate broke, so yeah."

"Since when were you logical?"

"I dunno, unless NO! DAMN YOU SHIRO-CHAN FOR INFECTING ME WITH YOUR FORMER SMARTNESS! I'LL KILL YOU!"

* * *

**With Toshiro, Somewhere**

Hitsugaya Toshiro sneezed as he put up the kidou barrier to keep Hinamori away from Ichimaru's prying hands, who knew he was straight.

* * *

**Back with me**

"What are you two doing here anyways? Unless, no, it can't be! ICHIGO! HOW COULD YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WERE A GOOD MAN! WHY? WHY ARE YOU CHEATING ON RUKIA! HOW CAN YOU BE SO SHAMELESS? YOU DISGRACEFUL BASTARD!" I took out my light saber and began to hit Ichigo until I heard a satisfying crack.

"OW! THIS HAS GOT TO BE THE WORSE RESCUE MISSION IN HISTORY! OW! AND SINCE WHEN WAS I WITH RUKIA? I DON'T EVEN LIKE HER! OW!" Ichigo screamed as he tried to defend himself.

"LIES! ALL OF THEM!" I shouted before Hakkyou hit me.

"_**Shut up will you? You are here for training so you can be a kickass ninja shinigami servant creature thing."**_

"And if I don't wanna be a kickass ninja shinigami servant creature thing because I want to be an _awesome_ kickass ninja shinigami anime manga retarded captain of the anime/manga fanclub?"

"_**You can be that too, just shut up so we can get better with shikai because the way you use it is shit."**_

"Fine, you win this round."

"_**Good, now hurry up and release your shikai."**_

"I did, you're here, so I pretty much released you to cause hell in this place."

"_**Where is this intelligence coming from? Are you trying to be smart so you can catch that one guy's attention?"**_

"No, I'm just awesomely smart, and who am I trying to impress?"

"_**The midget."**_

"… I don't like him," I said as my face turned red.

"Sure, you obviously like the kid, I mean really, you're short, he's like an inch taller than you, and you make a good match with him." Yoruichi smirked as she saw me blushing.

"S-s- shut up! I don't like Shiro-chan, not to mention that he's not an inch taller than me, he's a _foot_ taller than me!" I stuttered as I turned around, "Anyways, Ha-chan, you have to help me train!"

"_**Fine."**_

And so, the training began.

Not really, we just ended up arguing again.

* * *

**Author**

I'm really sorry for updating late so much! It's just that I don't have a beta so I have to correct everything by myself! I also happen to have a lot of homework, even though testing's over, so yeah, I apologize. As a reward I give you all an omake, not to mention this is probably going to be the only omake you will ever see from me.

* * *

**Omake**

Yuki: SHIRO-CHAN, ICHI-CHAN! DO YOU KNOW WHAT DAY IT IS TODAY?

Ichigo: No, and I don't care

Yuki: IT'S YOUR MOM'S DAY!

Ichigo: My mom? Mommy? Are you here in Soul Society? Did the hollow kill you? Please tell me you're here!–goes into fetal position and cries-

Yuki: -sweatdrop- No, I mean it's mother's day…

Hitsugaya: I want my mommy too –starts crying-

Yuki: -starts to tear up- Awe guys, don't cry, you assholes are gonna make me cry too…I WANT MY MOMMY TOO! –starts crying a river-

Ichigo and Hitsugaya: Mission Make Yuki Cry: Successful!


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach and I never will. To be exact I own nothing that appears in this fanfic.

**I Remember**

**Last Time**

_Not really, we just ended up arguing again.

* * *

_

"Okay! Ichigo, what is your plan to save Rukia, now that you have achieved Banku?" I asked as I sat on the ground looking up to a smelly Ichigo that worked 'hard' to 'save' Rukia.

"It's Bankai, dumbass. And the plan's easy, walk in, save Rukia, and beat the shit out of anyone that tries to stop us." He explained with a matter of fact tone.

"Banku, Bankai, they all sound like bank! They just don't have the money and all. And who is this 'us' you seem to speak of?" I asked.

"Me, you, and everyone else." Ichigo said as if it was nothing.

"I'd hate to break it to you Ichigo, but there is no 'we' just 'me'. And I mean it, I'm just here for a tour, some souvenirs, and lots of candy, everyone else is in a cage or something."

"The mission is to save Rukia! And we're not tourists!"

"Well I'm a tourist of Soul Society!" I shouted as I ran off and reappeared with a large amount of souvenirs I found lying around, which were all mainly zanpakutos and sake bottles, I even had a hat that said 'Tourist of Soul Society!' on.

"Okay, then, weird." Ichigo said with a sweatdrop.

"Yep, I agree." A voice said as Ichigo and I turned to see Renji.

"Hi lieutenant of Rukia's Brother's squad!" I waved as I was hit by Hakkyou.

"_**Shut up Yuki! We must train!"**_

"WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU?" I shouted as dodged another hit.

"_**Because I can help you become an awesome kickass ninja shinigami! And because you suck."**_

"Ah, touché."

"_**Damn right touché!"**_

"You win this round!"

"_**Damn straight I did!"**_

"Okay, you know what, let's train." I said as I walked off to a random corner of the training field, before tripping every five steps, "DAMN YOU STUPID ROCKS OF EVIL! I SWEAR ON ISHIDA'S PRIDE OF THE QUINCY THAT I WILL DEFEAT YOU!"

* * *

"Now I know why you ran away so much, you were running from that thing, I respect you Ichigo, I respect you a lot." Renji said as he watched me trip again, a sweatdrop quickly formed as he watched me trip again.

"Why thank you Renji, I still think you suck in life." Ichigo replied.

"Fuck you, Ichigo I take it back."

"Ah, touché Renji."

"Yeah whatever I'm gonna go train." Renji said as he ran off before tripping every five steps like me, "GOD DAMMIT! IS THIS PLACE RIGGED OR SOMETHING?! AND I MEAN IT! I AM NOT AS LOW AND PATHETIC AS THAT CREATURE THAT YOU CALL KUROKO YUKI, TO TRIP AND FALL LIKE THIS!"

* * *

"_Hey, I have ears you know!"

* * *

_

"Nope! It's not rigged! I made sure of it, trust me." Yoruichi said before grabbing Ichigo and walking off with him, and of course before tripping, and ending up like me and Renji, falling every five steps, "Never mind, this place is definitely rigged."

* * *

"HAHA! I TOLD YOU SO!" I shouted from across the field before get hit by Hakkyou.

"_**Focus will you!?"**_

"Okay, okay! I will! Just chill! Hehe, that rhymed, will, chill, hehe…" I muttered as I laughed at my strange jokes.

"_**Shut up and hop to it."**_

"Hehe, hop to it."

"_**You laugh at the dumbest things."**_

"Why yes I do, why yes I do indeed."

"_**Yeah, whatever, just keep on training."**_

"Aye, aye capt'n!" I said as I gave Hakkyou a mock salute before continuing my training.

"_**Just shut up!"**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach and I never will. To be exact I own nothing that appears in this fanfic.

**I Remember**

**Last Time**

"_Just shut up!"

* * *

_

"_**You got too many openings!"**_

Hakkyou was a fierce opponent in battle, and it hurt a lot to underestimate her, especially when she was near sharp, flammable, explosive, and pretty much any dangerous object.

"How am I supposed to know? I don't take lessons on fighting!" I shouted as I ducked and blocked a Hakkyou's katana with a 'clang'.

"_**WELL LEARN FROM ICHIGO! HE KNOWS HOW TO FIGHT WITH A HUGE SWORD AND HE DOESN'T TAKE LESSONS!"**_

"Ah, touché." I managed to mutter before I jumped to my left, avoiding a kidou spell.

After a couple hours of Hakkyou's so called "training" she signaled me to stop.

* * *

"_**Okay, we stop for now. I'm gonna tell you a story, about me, since Zangetsu tells Ichigo stories, I don't know why so don't ask, but I'm not gonna lose to an old man with shades. Got it?"**_

"Yatta! Story time, story time!" I cried as I happily leaped into the air.

"_**I'm a piece of your soul. I'm the part you'll never see in yourself, an inner-self. As in you're stupid and I'm smart."**_

"Hey! Toshiro used to be smart. Does that mean that his zanpakuto's stupid? And since I made Shiro stupid, does that mean the zanpakuto is smart now?" I asked as I watched Hakkyou's vain get bigger and bigger.

"_**No, it's always been smart, so I guess it's just me who's your opposite. As you saw before, I can disappear, you can't do that, and I can turn into weapons as long as you get beaten by it."**_

"Beaten? Why so sadistic? Why not experience it?" I asked.

"_**Let me think, no, you need be beaten by it."**_

"You're mean!"

* * *

**Execution Day**

"You idiot! Why did you save me?" Rukia exclaimed as Ichigo held her like a potato sack.

"That's him! Kurosaki Ichigo, age 15, male, and has orange hair! Your very own idiot! Comes in school and shinigami uniform! He scowls all day and is great at fighting with absolutely no strategy, only $19.99!" I advertised, hoping to sell Ichigo for some nice cash, "Batteries not included."

"I'm not for sale you idiot!" Ichigo shouted angrily as he saw Renji come running up to us, "HEY RENJI! CATCH!"

Ichigo threw Rukia at Renji before destroying the execution grounds, "Run Renji, me and Yuki will take care of everyone else."

"I'm telling you Ichigo, I'm not gonna help you. I came for a tour and candy. I got the candy but no tour. So you're on your own old buddy old pal." I said, patting his back.

"Although there are exceptions, you pay me fifty bucks in cash, no change, no check, and no credit."

"HELL NO! I'M NOT PAYING YOU TO FIGHT! I'LL TAKE 'EM ON MYSELF!" Ichigo scowled as he jumped down to the vice captains and knocked them all unconscious.

"Okay!" I smiled as I ran off to look for Hitsugaya.

"NO! WAIT! FINE, I'LL PAY YOU! JUST HELP ME FIGHT BYAKUYA!"

"Fine, if you say so, other than that, hi Rukia's Brother!" I waved.

"I am Kuchiki Byakuya. You will address me with respect." Byakuya replied calmly.

"No, the day I call you by your name will be the day Orihime and Chad switch personalities." I said as I took Hakkyou out of her sheath.

* * *

**Author**

Yo! I'm sorry that I haven't updated for a long time, I'm just getting a writer's block, but now that school's over I guarantee to you that I will try to update as fast as I can everyday for the next three months.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach and I never will. To be exact I own nothing that appears in this fanfic.

Hello fans of I Remember! I am so proud to call you my fans –tears up- but other than that I would like to thank you for your support! And not to mention I wish to celebrate the fact that I got 43 reviews! I'm gonna cry from al the happiness!

**I Remember**

**Last Time**

"_No, the day I call you by your name will be the day Orihime and Chad switch personalities." I said as I took Hakkyou out of her sheath.

* * *

_

"Then you shall die!"

Byakuya released his zanpakuto, Senbonzakura, on Ichigo and simply ignored me, how nice, you have me stay and then you attack someone else.

"Rudeness," I said to myself as I walked away from the field only to be intercepted by Yoruichi and Soi-Fon who were rolling by and down a slope, bringing me along.

"God dammit!" I cried as I rolled down, "WHY GOD?! WHY ME OF ALL THE PEOPLE! I SWEAR IF IT'S ABOUT THE MENTOS INCIDENT, THEN I'M TELLING YOU IT WASN'T ME! I DON'T DESERVE THIS!"

"Shut up Yuki!" Yoruichi shouted as she got up, before adding, "Get the hell up back to that mountain and be useful or something! Or else I'll make you suffer!"

"Fine, fine, rude people these days, no saying please." I muttered to myself as I got up, before being once again intercepted by another fight, it was the battle of the ages, Yamamoto vs. Ukitake and Kyouraku, teacher against students, a moment for popcorn.

"Kuroko-san it would be best if we leave the battlefield," Nanao said as she half dragged me away, unfortunately the Soutaicho release his zanpakuto, Ryuujin-Jakka, rendering her unconscious because of all the reiatsu in the air while I sat on the ground next to her.

"Ne, ne Nanao-chan why'd you faint?" I questioned myself, "Are you sick? It's bad to do that when people are fighting!"

After a while of scolding an unconscious Nanao I dragged her off to an area behind her captain.

"Bye Pervy-Drunk-Man! Bye Shiro-jii! Bye Yama-jii!" I waved before walking off to where I sensed Toshiro's reiatsu.

* * *

"Oh where oh where will Shiro-chan be, oh where oh where indeed, with his head so white and his eyes so teal, you can find him anywhere…" I sang to myself as I searched for him when I saw a sign that said Central 46 here and decided to enter.

Just as I entered I saw a flash of white and orange, Toshiro and Matsumoto.

"Haha!" I cried in happiness, "Shiro-chan and Matsu-chan are here! Yatta! I don't have to walk anymore!" I never notice the lifeless bodies that lied around.

**With Hitsugaya**

"Why hello Hitsugaya-kun, Matsumoto-san," Aizen said as he welcomed them.

"Oh hi Aizen," Hitsugaya said, "Is this where you and Ichimaru molest people? Not a very good place I tell you, a warehouse would be better, maybe a basement, oh well."

"Taicho! That's rude to say!" Matsumoto shouted as she shook her fist as him.

"But I like being rude!" Matsumoto glared at Toshiro's comment.

"Fine, fine I'll shut up." He muttered as he took out his zanpakuto, ready for anything.

Of course he wasn't ready for me to come running at him and giving a hug, screaming 'HI SHIRO-CHAN!' as loud as I could.

"Damn you and you stupid wannabe ninja skills!" Hitsugaya yelled as he was getting the life hugged out of him.

I smiled as wide as I could and said, "How sweet! You think I'm a ninja! Well I think you're a shinigami!"

"I am a shinigami baka!" Hitsugaya shouted before hitting my head.

"Really?" I asked as I rubbed my head.

"Somehow I feel as if I'm being ignored." Matsumoto and Aizen said.

"Shut up! We're busy at the moment, come back in a week or something!"

* * *

**Execution Grounds**

"It seems that your friend has abandoned you Kurosaki." Byakuya said, looking like the arrogant emo he was.

"Oh really?" Ichigo asked as he turned around to where Yuki should be, only to see empty space, "Oh I didn't notice that, oh well."

"Do you not care-" Byakuya started only to be interrupted by Ichigo.

"You do not ca- ACK!" Ichigo corrected only to get interrupted, by Byakuya nearly cutting him with his zanpakuto.

"Rudeness, I tell you," Ichigo shouted as he dodged and attacked.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** You really think I could own Bleach? Yeah right.

I'm going through a major writer's block so don't expect any fast updates for a while.

**I Remember**

**Last Time**

"_Rudeness, I tell you," Ichigo shouted as he dodged and attacked.

* * *

_

"Ow! Hey wait a minute Baka-Kuro I need that arm to–crack- use my zanpakuto." Toshiro's face instantly went white as he heard his arm crack.

"That's what you get for stepping on my hand!" I shouted as I nursed my hand.

We were about to engage in another fight before Matsumoto stopped us.

"Taicho, Yuki-chan, I think it would be best to look at the matters at hand. Aizen's alive." She shouted.

"Oh yeah," I said as I smacked my head and turned around, "Hi Aizen!"

I ran up to Aizen to kick him in the shins only to trip over Hinamori. "OW! WHY MUST I ALWAYS TRIP?"

"Hey look, it's Hinamori!"

"You just noticed her? It seems that we have been overestimating you Hitsugaya-taicho." Aizen said smiling; he then began his long speech about hollows and faking his death, boring things that forwarded the plot.

"Yeah yeah, laugh and talk while you still can! Just wait until I cut off your tongue." Hitsugaya said, irritated.

"Can I cut it off Shiro-chan?" I asked, I really wanted to kill something, I never got any action.

"Sure, why not?"

With a whoop of joy I took Hakkyou out of her sheath and ran up to Aizen, kicking him in the shins before he magically disappeared, only to appear behind me. With a smile he plunged his zanpakuto into my stomach.

"Damn! I did not see that coming, not to mention this hurts a lot but it feels very funny. You know what I'm saying Shiro-chan? It's like that one time where I stabbed you with a toothpick because I was bored, except this time I have a _giant_ toothpick stabbed into _me_… -ow, dammit Aizen! Be careful when you take a sword out of people! It hurts like a bitch! Anyways did you know that toothpicks taste like wood and cardboard not that I ate cardboard before…" I began to ramble on about toothpicks and how it felt to be stabbed.

I was very calm with the situation whilst Hitsugaya and Matsumoto looked shocked.

* * *

"I vote we kill Aizen and his gay minions!" I shouted thinking I could snap them out of their shock.

Hitsugaya instantly snapped out of it and raised his hand, "I second the vote!"

"Yuki! You're hurt, you can't defeat Aizen, he's a captain!" Matsumoto cried as she dragged me out of the field.

"I never get to fight anyone!" I whined as I was dragged over to Hinamori.

"Haha! Victory is mine! I get to kick Aizen's ass!" Hitsugaya laughed.

I angrily got up and threw Hakkyou at him, "Stop mocking me dammit!"

* * *

Just then Aizen appeared in front of Toshiro and stabbed him. I watched Hitsugaya fall, my eyes suddenly got blurry, and I started to cry.

"Shiro-chan!" I ran over to him, not caring about my wounds, once I got over to him everything went black.

* * *

**Author's Corner**

Yes I know the last part was corny, but i couldn't really think of anything so that's that.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** You really think I could own Bleach? Very funny, very funny my friend.

**I'm gonna kick all your asses, believe it! – **Zanpakuto speaking or Scene change

"No quoting Naruto!" – Person/Animal/Hollow speaking

'_**Never' **_– Zanpakuto/Hollow thinking

I hate you all - ??? (Even I don't know, and I write this)

**I Remember**

**Last Time**

"_Shiro-chan!" I ran over to him, not caring about my wounds, once I got over to him everything went black.

* * *

_

"Ow, anyone see what hit me?" I asked to no one in particular, "Fine, say nothing."

I looked ahead thinking I would see Hitsugaya but all I saw was a bunch of ice and a rock, I was knocked out by a rock, the size of my fist (which is very small), that was horrible! Now all I need here is for Toshiro to be killed by an ice cream truck, Matsumoto to die of sake poisoning, and a bunch of other people to die ridiculously. After a few minutes of sulking I looked around for Hitsugaya and his vice captain, I found my best friend a few yards away from me, surrounded by his own blood, and Matsumoto a few feet away from him.

I cautiously walked up to Hitsugaya and poked him, "Hey, Shiro-chan," I poked him a bit more, there was no answer, I started to cry, "Shiro-chan wake up. Wake up Shiro-chan, please wake up. You're not dead right? You can't be you can't. I never got to tell you, I didn't even have a chance, wake up!"

He wouldn't answer. No matter how much I cried he never woke up, "WAKE UP DAMMIT! I NEED YOU! DON'T DIE! Don't die, please don't die. I never got to tell you, I love you. You can't be dead after I told you that! I don't want you to die again! Please."

I then tore up his haori and began to patch up some of his wounds before crying again as he did not answer to my cries.

* * *

'_Hakkyou! Help me! Help, Shiro-chan won't wake up, help me!' _ I cried for Hakkyou as hard as I could until I heard her voice.

**It won't stop raining, make it stop raining, and then I'll help you  
**

I heard Hakkyou's voice go monotone.

"Ha-chan, help me, Shiro-chan won't wake up!" I sobbed.

Do you want him back? Do you want to save him?

The voices I heard were combined with each other, speaking in perfect sync.

I looked around for the owner but I couldn't find anyone, "Who are you? What do you want?"

Calm yourself child, we simply wish to know if you want to save your friend in exchange for your life, but you're not gonna die so don't worry, but do you accept?

Noticing the absence of Hakkyou's voice I answered, "Sure, why not? I accept your offer of unknown crap."

It is not a bunch of unknown crap! We ar probably one of the greatest kick ass ninja zanpakutos in the world, so call us out or else we'll make your life hell

"Okay then, but this better not be a lie, just so you can arrive with a dramatic effect! Protect from the shadows Shinobi (Ninja), bring upon the guilty Shikyo (Death)!" I cried as I watched my twin daggers instantly became a pair of kunai that were chained together.

* * *

"Okay then, how is this supposed to help me save Shiro-chan?" I asked in wonder, how such destructively sharp things could save someone.

We have no idea; we just wanted to make a cool entrance and everything you know? Like come out of nowhere while you're in the middle of a breakdown…

"I thought I would only cal your names if you were gonna save Shiro-chan! Not make a dramatic entrance!" I shouted, they ignored me.

**You guys suck bad; you should've come out in the middle of a fight, that's way more dramatic.**

After hearing Hakkyou's voice I calmed down, it was no longer the emotionless voice it was, now it back to normal. It went back to the annoying high pitched voice it was.

Really now? We never thought of doing such a thing since most zanpakuto's appear in the midst of battle, we wanted something that involved a bucket of tears.

**But you know that's for healing zanpakuto's, I think, anyways, you guys seem more like the front liners.**

Us, fight in the front lines? That is one thing we are able to do, but we also do many other things, like healing, stealth, speed, assassination, and many other ninja like things. Since ninjas are the most kick ass things in the world.

"Wait, you guys heal?" I joined in on the conversation, "Then we could help Shiro-chan! Come on! Heal him!"

We can't, you have to have at least a bit of knowledge on how to heal someone to do so.

"How about Naruto ninja training theories? Those can help right?" I asked.

Never had a wielder who tried that, they were all medical students at some point and they didn't believe in kick ass ninja shows, let's try!**

* * *

**

"Okay, since chakra is the energy of the living then reiatsu is the energy of the dead, but since I don't have a physical body to draw up my chakra by mixing my physical energy with spiritual, I don't need my physical energy so I could possibly…" I pulled out a bunch of notebooks from my backpack and searched for my book of Naruto theories and a new notebook. I quickly began drawing up some diagrams and formulas that made no sense to my zanpakutos and began to work.

Soon, in the span of twenty minutes I had a full blown theory, ready to be tested.

**Sometimes I wonder if you have a split personality because you can't be this smart.**

We certainly agree none of our other wielders were this smart; they were quite stupid actually, though they had an IQ over 130m what is your IQ child?

"I dunno, I never tested, though when I took one a couple weeks ago, my teacher and the principle were crying for some reason." I said, "Anyways, how am I supposed to heal him without hurting him with you two?"

Just so you know, we can also turn into many types of different energies as long as there is a theory

**Hehe, you could've turned into chakra, hehe you guys are pretty stupid**

We didn't think it would be very important! None of our other wielders ever thought of it!

"I hate you both very much." I muttered as Shinobi and Shikyo turned themselves into chakra and entered my body to create a chakra network.

After two minutes I turned around to see Unohana and her fukutaicho, treating Hitsugaya and Matsumoto, I started crying at my stupidity, "Oh, so I could have just waited for you two? All my life's work ruined by a simple thing!"

At least you have us!

**And me!**

I started crying even more.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** You really think I could own Bleach? Very funny, very funny my friend.

**Speaking – **Zanpakuto speaking or Scene change

"Speaking" – Person/Animal/Hollow speaking

'_**Speaking' **_– Zanpakuto/Hollow thinking

Speaking – Twin Zanpakutos

**I Remember**

**Last Time**

_At least you have us!_

_And me!_

_I started crying even more.

* * *

_

"I'm bored! Captain Mommy, can I have a lollipop?" I asked as I watched Unohana heal my best friend.

Unohana looked at me and smiled, "Now is not the time, maybe when this is over I'll give you one."

I gave her a wide smile, "Okay! I'm gonna go help Ichigo and Rukia!"

I quickly ran off to the execution grounds. When I got there I saw Aizen holding a rock, but it wasn't just any rock, it was a very shiny rock, and I instantly released Hakkyou, because I didn't know what to do.

Hakkyou quickly appeared next to me.

**Why didn't you release Shinobi and Shikyo? Hey, they both start with shi! They can be the Shi twins!**

Hakkyou started giggling at her small joke, I looked around and said, "Because Shinobi and Shikyo were asses! No help at all! Sure they helped me with my life's work on chakra and learning how to convert it, but they were no help with healing Shiro-chan!"

**They helped you pass time, and they said that ninjas were the most kick ass things ever, I say they're awesome!**

I thought for a moment, "Ah, touché. But no, you know what I'm just gonna kick Aizen, you can go home."

**Awww, but I wanted to help kick Aizen's butt!**

I glared at her.

**Fine!**

Hakkyou instantly disappeared with a pout.

"Yosh! It's time to kick Aizen's ass!" I shouted before I walked up to Aizen and kicked his bad leg, that I had so far hit every time I kicked him as hard as I could.

* * *

All the captains listened to Aizen's speech and watched his every move, just then, the moment he was about to retreat, Yuki walked up to him and kicked him.

"I don't know her!" Ichigo instantly screamed.

"Shut up Ichigo, we all know you know her!" Renji shouted as he hit the orange headed teen.

"Yuki-chan seems to really like kicking people." Ukitake said as he watched Aizen grab her from the back of her shirt and tossed her over to Ichigo.

* * *

Aizen looked down as I kicked him with all my might before tossing me away, "OW! DAMMIT AIZEN! CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT? THROWING INJURED PEOPLE KILLS PEOPLE YOU KNOW YOU NERD!"

"You're too loud." Aizen said as he watched me land on Ichigo.

"Ow! I still don't know who you are!" Ichigo shouted as he pushed me off of him and onto the ground.

I looked around to find Ichigo, "Oh, hi Ichi-death-berry-go-round! Damn, I have to give you a new name; Ichi-death-berry-go-round is too damn long!"

"I don't know you," Ichigo said.

"Of course you do! We go to the same school and both have the same friends!" I cried as I waved my arms in the air.

Aizen watched me argue with Ichigo and said, "I believe now is the time to leave."

A loud crack appeared in the sky, and soon an army of hollows appeared through the crack. I watched as Aizen, Gin, and Tousen were each surrounded by a light.

"O-M-G" I said as all the other soul reapers looked at me, "ALIENS ARE REAL! THIS IS AWESOME! BEAT THAT SHIRO-CHAN! SCIENCE FICTION DOES EXIST!"

I quickly pulled out a camera and took pictures of Aizen and his alien crew. While everyone else sweat dropped at my actions.

* * *

**After Aizen Leaves**

"Captain Mommy!" I shouted as I caught sight of Unohana, "Where's Shiro-chan? I wanna see Shiro-chan!"

"Sometimes I wonder how old you are." Renji muttered to himself as he watched me run up to the captain of the fourth squad.

I turned around and patted Renji on the head, "Silly Monkey-chan! I'm fifteen; I'm in the same class as Ichigo and Rukia!"

Renji then went red as Rukia started laughing, "Shut up! I'm not a monkey!"

"Sure you aren't, sure you aren't." I said as Unohana lead me to Hitsugaya's room.

"Here is Hitsugaya-taicho's room Yuki-chan, and here is the lollipop you asked for from before. Now behave." She said as she gave me a lollipop and opened the door for me.

I smiled happily and skipped in, "Thank you!"

* * *

I walked up to Shiro-chan's bed and stood there, "Hi Shiro-chan, Aizen turned traitor, you know? Right after he stabbed you, but you know what's even better? We can kick his butt as many times as we want, because he's the bad guy!"

I ended up sitting on a chair near his bed and began to tell him stories of my time after he died and about my many different pranks I caused.

"But you know what?" I stated, "I never stopped loving you, I really liked you. I realized that when you died, but I never told you, but I can tell you now because you can't hear me and maybe you never will…"

I started to cry a bit before I heard something, "Quit crying Baka-Kuro, crying doesn't really suit you."

I looked up from the floor and saw Toshiro looking at me, "Waaaaahhh! Shiro-chan! I thought you died!" I quickly wrapped my arms around him and hugged him as tight as I could.

"Baka-Kuro, air! I need air!" Hitsugaya gasped as he turned blue, I quickly let go and blushed

"Hehe, sorry Shiro-chan."

Toshiro looked at me and smiled a bit, "It's okay Baka-Kuro, I really like you too."

I blushed, before I pulled up his blanket and climbed into his bed, "Move over, I wanna sleep too!"

"Fine, but I want a kiss!" Toshiro shouted, pointing at his cheek. I giggled and gave him a peck on the cheek and hugged him.

"Night night Shiro-chan!"

"Goodnight Baka-Kuro."

And we were out like a light.

**Outside the Room**

Ichigo looked around before noticing Yuki's absence, "Hey, where's Yuki?"

Renji wondered for a moment before snapping his fingers, "I think she went to visit Hitsugaya-Taicho, why?"

Just then, Matsumoto and some other captains came by, "Hey Renji!" she shouted, "Where's Taicho's room?"

"Hitsugaya-taicho is in that room, now can you please be quiet? The other patients here are trying to rest." Unohana said as she pointed to a door down the hall.

"Hai hai, arigato Unohana-taicho," Matsumoto said as she walked down the hall.

* * *

"Matsumoto-fukutaicho seems to be energetic today." Ukitake said as he watched her walk down the hall.

Kyouraku laughed as he drank a cup of sake, " Isn't she always?"

Just then a loud scream was heard near Hitsugaya's room.

Ichigo quickly appeared on the scene with his amazing monkey sidekick, "I heard a scream, what happened?"

"Taicho is so cute!" Matsumoto screamed as she looked into the room.

Right there on the bed was Yuki and Hitsugaya hugging eachother, Yuki's head was leaned onto his shoulder while the captain's head leaned against her head. (A/N: I don't know, think of something cute. I'm not a cute person!)

Ichigo watched Matsumoto pull out a camera as she started to take pictures of the two.

"Is she always like this?" He asked the other shinigamis around him.

"Yep, but you have to admit it, it is cute." Ukitake said as he watched Matsumoto and Kyouraku both start taking more pictures from different angles.

Just then the two small teenagers stirred in their sleep, almost everyone froze, except for Matsumoto and Kyouraku because they didn't really care.

* * *

_Click! Flash! Click! Flash!_

The process went on, I groggily opened my eyes, only to see more flashes. I saw Matsumoto and Shunsui taking pictures of me and Toshiro, who was also up. We sat up and looked at Matsumoto sleepily, while she stood frozen in place.

"T-t-taicho, I didn't know you were awake..." Matsumoto started to stutter out a random excuse while everyone watched what we were going to do to the poor vice captain.

I looked at Toshiro, who looked at me and nodded, we instantly flipped the bird at Matsumoto and said, "Shut up, we're sleepy, so we let you live now! Later you die, but before you leave you do the damn paperwork!"

Matsumoto looked surprised, as did the other people in the room.

"H-hai Taicho!" Matsumoto saluted.

Just before we went to sleep I heard Toshiro say, "And bring some ice cream when you visit me!"

And we went back to sleep.

* * *

**Next Day**

"Here you go Ichigo-san, this is a badge for shinigami subtitutes like you, use it well." Ukitake said as he handed Ichigo a badge, "No one without spiritual energy will be able to see it, so you won't have to worry about anything."

I pulled on Ukitake's sleeve, "What about me? I'm a shinigami too you know!"

"Ah hai hai, here you go Yuki-chan, soul candy." Ukitake said as he handed me the pez dispenser like toy with Chappy on it.

Tragically, just before I could grab it Hitsugaya took it, "Are you crazy Ukitake-taicho? Giving her something like this is like giving a bomb to a terrorist! She'll abuse it until she gets bored of it! I say no, she can share the badge thing with Ichigo! Even though he is an idiot, but she can't have these things..."

Ukitake looked lost, "Sorry Yuki-chan, but I think I should listen to Hitsugaya-taicho."

"Nah, you shouldn't be sorry Shiro-jii, just wait he'll give it to me in a minute." I said, and right on time he gave it back to me.

Hitsugaya patted me on the head and said, "Make sure you prank the teacher, the..."

Toshiro happily wrote down a list full of people for me to prank before pushing me through the portal, "Have a nice trip!"

Ukitake watched Hitsugaya throw me into the portal and asked, "Was that really necessary?"

Toshiro smirked, "Why yes it was, why yes it was."

And the two captains walked off to their respectful offices.

* * *

**Author's Corner**

And that's the end of the Saving Rukia Arc, yay! But other than that, please review, you know want to.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** You really think I could own Bleach? Very funny, very funny my friend.

**Speaking – **Zanpakuto speaking or Scene change

"Speaking" – Person/Animal/Hollow speaking

'_**Speaking' **_– Zanpakuto/Hollow thinking

Speaking – Twin Zanpakutos/

**I Remember**

**Last Time**

_And the two captains walked off to their respectful offices.

* * *

_

"I'm so bored!" I whined as I took notes in class, "I swear, when I take over the world there will be no such thing as boredom! It will live on as a myth, a legend, a figment of our imagination! All shall bow down to my awesomeness!"

I spent the next five minutes ranting in silence before I was hit by an eraser, courtesy of the teacher's.

"Kuroko! Shut up and get back to work!"

"You'll see, one day you'll all see. I'm gonna have you all work in the coal mines and break rocks for the rest of your lives! And before I do that I'll make a cult! The greatest cult ev-" I was cut off before I could finish my sentence.

"Kuroko! What did I just say? Can't you just shut up for at least five minutes?"

I pouted, '_You don't have to be so mean about it! I was gonna spare you from the coal mines and give you a gift basket of gratitude but I'm gonna spare the class and have you work in the mine alone!' _

Tragically, I had said everything out loud and everyone looked at me, "Scratch that, everyone who looked at me is going in the coal mine."

Everyone just kept on looking at me, 'You were gonna have us work in coal mines?' were what their thoughts.

"I don't get paid enough for this," the teacher muttered before looking up at me, "Kuroko, be happy you have a low IQ! Your stupidity is the only thing keeping you away from detention!"

Just then the bell rang and we were dismissed from class. Just as I was about to leave Ichigo was standing in front of me.

"Why the hell do we have to work in coal mines!?" Ichigo shouted, "It's not like I actually believe that you'll take over the world but of all the things, why coal mines?"

I smiled, "So you don't mind working in coal mines? I was going to have Ishida be a cop, Orihime a doctor, Chad would help Orihime and Ishida, and you'd would be a guard dog. But I'll let them work in the mines if you want."

Ichigo looked at me and took a moment to think and twitched, "I'm a guard dog?"

"Yeah," I said as we walked out of the classroom, "I think you'd make a great guard dog for me! And you can be the ideal role model for the hollows in the pet shop!"

He twitched again, and all of a sudden a large amount of reiatsu appeared. Ichigo's badge started to ring loudly and he popped himself out of his body while I ate my soul candy.

And we went off into the direction of the reiatsu.

**Author's Corner**

Sorry, if I have slow updates, I have a writer's block and school's starting soon. PLEASE DON'T HURT MEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**_Please Review!!! I'm desperate for reviews!!!_  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** You really think I could own Bleach? Very funny, very funny my friend.

**Speaking – **Zanpakuto speaking or Scene change

"Speaking" – Person/Animal/Hollow speaking

'_**Speaking' **_– Zanpakuto/Hollow thinking

Speaking – Twin Zanpakutos

**I Remember**

**Last Time**

_And we went off into the direction of the reiatsu.

* * *

_

"Orihime! Chad!" I cried as I saw them near the strange looking zoo animals with masks, and not to mention that they were injured.

"What did the evil zoo animals do to you? You poor things! Don't worry! I'll call the animal control and make sure they put those horrid things to sleep!" I asked/shouted as I looked over their injuries, it wasn't very much because they only had a couple scratches and bruises, just then I saw Tatsuki, the most kick ass girl in school unconscious, those zoo animals must be on steroids or something to take her down, "Tatsuki too! That's it, I'm gonna make sure to put those zoo animals to sleep the moment the animal control get's them!"

Orihime and Chad started to sweatdrop as I continued my rant on dangerous zoo animals. Then all of a sudden Ichigo was thrown at me.

"Yes! For once, I get to land on Yuki!" Ichigo shouted as I began to suffocate under his weight, "Ichigo, too heavy, you bastard!" I rasped out as I summoned all of my strength to get him off of me. It was horrible, Ichigo was over a hundred twenty pounds and I was almost a hundred ten pounds, way too heavy.

Ichigo didn't get off of me; he was too busy watching me attempt to get out from under him. However after a couple minutes he began to feel pity and got off. I immediately kicked his shin as hard as I could, "You asshole! I could have died!"

"Ow ow ow!" Ichigo shouted as he held his shin in pain.

All of a sudden a red ray of light shot at us, I quickly ducked while Ichigo jumped away, "I didn't know zoo animals could shoot lasers! I can't wait to tell Shiro-chan! This is as good as the time we decided to burn down the fireworks tent during new years!"

"I ain't no animal!" a very fat- excuse me, a very "muscular" zoo animal shouted, "Hey Ulquiorra, can I kill her?"

The other zoo animal that resembled a cross between a clown and an emo looked at me and said, "Go ahead, she's trash."

"Hey! It's not nice to call people trash Mr. EmoClown!" I shouted pointing at him with anger.

* * *

Ichigo sweatdropped when he heard my shout, "You say it's not nice to call people names and look at you." He muttered.

I turned to Ichigo, with a sweet smile before taking Hakkyou out of her sheath, "Say that again Ichigo? Did you just insult me, because if you did I'd have to kill you, slowly."

"N-n-no!" He shouted waving his hands, "I didn't say anything, nope! Nothing at all!"

I smile again, "Oh, okay!"

'_Scary,'_ Ichigo thought as he saw my sickening sweet smile.

"Hey! Stop ignoring me!" the "muscular" zoo animal shouted as he aimed another cero at us.

Just then the great and awesome Ura-chan came along with his sidekick –cough- I mean his good friend, Yoruichi.

"YEAH! IT'S URA-CHAN! KICK THEIR ASSES, OH GREAT AND AWESOMELY GOD OF HATS AND CANDYLAND!" I shouted as I took out some fans that had Urahara's name on them in orange, I instantly began waving them in random patterns.

Ichigo, Orihime, and Chad sweat dropped, _'Where did she get those fans?'_ they thought.

* * *

**After the fight **(A/N: Because I can't describe fights)

After the fight I decided to stay at Urahara's shop for a bit as I picked out random pieces of candy. The all of a sudden I had a thought, I pouted, _'I didn't get to fight at all! Damn you Ichigo!"_

After a couple minutes of sulking I took all the candy I had to the counter and paid Urahara.

"Is something wrong Yuki-chan?" he asked as I gave him the money with a pout on my face.

I looked up and gave him the most pathetic eyes I could give him, "I didn't get to fight at all!" I wept.

"There, there Yuki-chan, you can fight next time." Urahara said as he gave me a box of pocky, "Here, you can have this for free."

"Arigato Ura-chan!" I smiled as I ran off to my house.

Maybe tomorrow something good will happen.

* * *

**Author's Corner of Doooomm!!!**

I apologize! Oh great reviewers and fans of I Remember! Forgive me for I have sinned! I have a very big project due on the 18th so I might not update very well… not that I have anyways. But really I am going through the teenage drama of life and the homework and other crap; I'm not even in high school or college yet! Yes, I know shocking a child like me writing this, but don't worry! You people are all way better than a kid like me, so be happy. You all surpass me because I fail in grammar, so yeah… goodbye.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** You really think I could own Bleach? Very funny, very funny my friend.

**Speaking – **Zanpakuto speaking or Scene change

"Speaking" – Person/Animal/Hollow speaking

'_**Speaking' **_– Zanpakuto/Hollow thinking

Speaking – Shinobi and Shikyo

**I Remember**

**Last Time**

_Maybe tomorrow something good will happen.

* * *

_

"Ichigo got his ass kicked, Ichigo got his assed kicked," I happily chanted in front of his desk with Orihime, Chad, and Ishida.

Ichigo scowled at me as I told everyone what happened to him, "Oh shut up Yuki, you didn't even fight!"

Immediately, the comment sent me to a small corner of the class room, the corner soon started to gain a gloomy aura to anyone that went near.

Tears ran down my eyes, "I didn't get any action…what am I, a background character to an anime?"

Everyone sweat dropped as the corner began to gloom even more gloom.

"D-don't worry Yuki," Ishida comforted, "Maybe you can fight next time."

"Awe, Ishida! You care!" I shouted as I ran up to him and gave him a hug, "I knew it! You're my only friend alive that cares! Next to Ura-chan and Shiro-chan of course! When I take over the world I'll give you any country you want! And you can even have Ichigo as your pathetic servant!"

"Hey!" Ichigo shouted when he heard my comment on him.

Ishida looked at me and sweat dropped before he said, "Okay then…"

* * *

After a while of hugging Uryu I heard something outside, it sounded a lot like arguing and Toshiro.

"Ikkaku! You shouldn't bring a sword to the human world! You might get in trouble! And not to mention that you look suspicious!" a girly voice said, Matsumoto, I noted.

"Well, I bet your chest makes you look even more suspicious." I heard Toshiro say, that was one good comeback, "Besides, I'm fine with the sword; we can always say that he's part of the yakuza or something. That would be pretty cool. No one would dare go near us in fear that the very suspicious looking bald guy would kill them."

"Taicho! You're supposed to be a captain, act like one please!" Matsumoto shouted.

"I am acting like one! I'm Kyouraku-taicho! You can be Nanao and get yourself some wrinkles! Besides, we don't have any paperwork, and if we did I'll just have you fill them out."

"Taicho! That was mean! And I don't want to be Nanao and get wrinkles!"

"Do I look like I care, no, I don't care. Oh look Yuki's classroom."

"Mou! Ever since Yuki-chan came you've gotten meaner!"

* * *

"Hey! I resent that comment!" I shouted as they walked into the room, "I happen to like this Shiro-chan! You should have seen the one from way before! He made a hobby out of freezing places, kicking people, and pushing people into pools during the winter!"

"Oh, Yuki!" Toshiro shouted as he dramatically ran to me and gave me a hug.

I looked at my best friend, now boyfriend as he hugged me and frowned, "Dude, what the heck are you doing?"

"I'm trying to see if we could get the sunset background like the one in Naruto." I heard him say.

"Oh, okay," I started, before I gave a thought, "That is a great idea! Shiro-chan!" I cried as I hugged him back.

"Baka-Kuro!"

"Shiro-chan!"

"Baka-Kuro!"

"Shiro-chan!"

"Baka-Kuro!"

"Shiro-chan!"

* * *

"This cannot be happening," Ichigo said as he face palmed himself, "They must be the most dumbest people I have ever met."

Matsumoto agreed as she watched the sunset background magically appear.

"What the hell are they on?" Ikkaku wondered as he thought about the sunset.

Yumichika said for the first time, "That is truly a beautiful sight!"

Everyone else that had witnessed the amazing sunset was horrified, _'What kind of person would create such a horrible thing?'

* * *

_

Far, far away Gai and Lee sneezed.

"Gai-sensei! It seems that our flames of youth have been dimmed!"

"You are right my adorable pupil! We must train to brighten our flames of youth once more!"

"Yosh! Then I will run two-hundred laps around Konoha on my hands, and if I cannot do that then I will do six-hundred push-ups!"

"Yosh! And if you cannot do any of those things then I will…"

Let's just leave it that…okay?

* * *

Ichigo watched us hug for five minutes with the sunset background before interrupting the moment, "What the hell are you guys doing here anyway?"

Hitsugaya thought for a moment, "I'm not really sure…"

"Hitsugaya-taicho," a voice said, I turned around to see Mr. MonkeyMan-cough I mean, Renji, "I was on a mission to the human world to help Ichigo out with the arrancars(sp?) I decided to bring Ikkaku and Yumichika along, then Matsumoto heard about the mission and decided to come too, but then you heard about it and said that you would come to supervise us."

"Oh yeah, I remember that! Thanks Renji!"

"You're welcome."

Ichigo looked confused before asking, "What's an arrancar?"

"They're those things you fought against."

I immediately turned around to see Rukia, standing on the window sill, "Hi Rukia! I didn't know you know about those zoo animals! They were mean, they hurt Orihime, Chad, Tatsuki and the EmoClown guy called me trash and the fat one shot lasers at me! And not to mention that they threw Ichigo at me and nearly had me suffocate from under him! An Ichigo's like huge, like the fat zoo animal!"

Rukia sweat dropped as I began to ramble on about mean zoo animals before turning to Ichigo, "We need to find a secure place to talk, it's not safe to talk here."

* * *

As if on cue people started talking.

"_Did Kuchiki-san appear through the window?"_

"_What the heck are they talking about?"_

"_Is Yuki-chan having another one of her stupid moments?"_

"_Why were Yuki and that kid hugging?"_

And other annoying things.

* * *

**Ichigo's House**

"Why do we have to be in Ichigo's house? I bet my house is way better, there's no one home!" I shouted as I waved my hands in the air for dramatic effect.

"Like you mind," Hitsugaya said as he stifled a snicker.

I glared at him, "That was low man, that was low."

"Like the time you tripped Hinamori and hit her head with your book?" He retorted.

"Touché my friend, touché."

"Damn straight. Now, I demand a vote to vote for who ever's going to explain."

Tragically, he was out voted, he was now stuck with explaining. Taking the easy way out he took out a couple copies of a book and threw them at Ichigo and me.

"Now go to page 1097 and read until you reach page 2564. Those are the basic explanations on arrancar, once you complete your assigned pages then you can ask any one of us questions." He said, crossing his arms and smirking happily at Ichigo's misery.

I flipped through the book and threw it at Renji, who was unable to dodge, and said, "I already read this so I'm done!"

"OW! YOU LITTLE DEMONIC MIDGET! THAT HURT!" Renji cried as he nursed his head.

I twitched, "Midget? I understand demonic but, midget? You have to die today Renji."

I quickly changed into my shinigami form and took Hakkyou her out of her sheath, however my reign of killing Renji ended because Rukia wouldn't let me for multiple reasons.

Damn.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** You really think I could own Bleach? Very funny, very funny my friend.

**Speaking – **Zanpakuto speaking or Scene change

"Speaking" – Person/Animal/Hollow speaking

'_**Speaking' **_– Zanpakuto/Hollow thinking

Speaking – Shinobi and Shikyo

**I Remember**

**Last Time**

_I quickly changed into my shinigami form and took Hakkyou her out of her sheath, however my reign of killing Renji ended because Rukia wouldn't let me for multiple reasons._

_Damn.

* * *

_

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick.

I silently watched the clock move it's hand as Ichigo attempted to read through the book, apparently he wasn't very intelligent because he forgot what page he was supposed to stop at, and he read way too far into the book. And for some strange reason his face was a bright shade of red.

I silently crept over Ichigo's shoulder and looked over it. I was familiar with the content; it spoke about how shinigami got pregnant, in other words the birds and bees of the shinigami world.

'_Ah yes,'_ I remembered in my mind,_ 'The horrors of sex and pregnancy.'_

"Ichi-chan," I said as I startled him from his reading, "its scary isn't it?"

Ichigo turned into an even redder shade of red, "Shut up, I just don't get how this talks about the arrancar."

"What do you mean?" Toshiro said as he walked over to see, the moment he read a couple lines of the book he was even redder than Ichigo, "You idiot, you read waaay too far into the book! You're not supposed to read this part until you're like a hundred!"

"But I'm not a hundred!" I countered, "I read this when I was like…" I mentally counted the years of reading, "…Ummm…I'm not sure but I read it when I was like really young!"

Now that piqued everyone else's curiosity, Matsumoto asked first, "What are you talking about? Yuki-chan?"

"Yeah, what are you talking about?" Renji and Rukia asked as they both walked over to Ichigo and looked over his shoulder. The two friends immediately turned red, as did Matsumoto when she looked over moments after them.

"We should get back on subject now," Hitsugaya said, "anyways, now that Ichigo has read everything we can now go onto the matters at hand. Aizen wants something, we need what Aizen wants so he won't kill us all, and Aizen made his move so now we make our move. But first I need to find a place to stay, Matsumoto can live with Inoue cause they're 'good' friends and everyone else can live outside."

* * *

"Hey! That's messed!" Renji shouted in disdain, whilst everyone else had different thoughts.

"Yeah! I can follow my instincts and fight people on the streets!" Ikkaku cheered.

Yumichika frowned, "No, I can't possibly do such a thing! I mean like I just had a pedicure and got my hair done for this mission! I might as well give up and commit suicide beautifully!"

I patted Yumichika on the back, "Don't worry peacock-man!"

"You mean I can stay with you Yuki? Why thank you! Now I won't have to die in this ugly place!"

I sweatdropped, "No, I wanted to tell you that me and Hakkyou would love to help you kill yourself, and we know this awesome graveyard near a pretty lake with a pretty tree."

Now it was his turn to sweatdrop.

* * *

**Los Noches**

"Anything else you want to tell me Ulquiorra?" Aizen asked after he listened to the espada's speech.

"No, apparently Kuroko Yuki will not stop us because she is very weak and has a very low IQ. Therefore she is trash." The cuatro espada reported.

Aizen smirked, "Good, now we must begin with some more important plans."

* * *

**Ichigo's House**

"I still need a place to stay you know." My best friend said as he crossed his arms and twitched as Yumichika grieved as he thought about how he would have to die, Ikkaku was rambling about instincts and the outside world, and Renji was ranting on how messed the short boy was.

"You can stay in my house in my attic!" I offered, "I would let you sleep in the guest room but Hakkyou sleeps there."

Ichigo frowned, "You gave your sword a room? You two really are meant for each other."

"Shut the hell up strawberry, at least I don't have orange hair!"

We all turned around to face Hakkyou sitting on the windowsill, rocking her feet back and forth.

I smiled, "Oh, hi Ha-chan! I didn't know you like eavesdropping!"

The insane zanpakutou frowned, "I don't eavesdrop you dummy, I just came by here so I could drag you off to train somewhere."

"But I don't wanna train I wanna stay here with Shiro-chan and kick people and make fun of Ichi-chan!"

Hakkyou frowned again, "The twin already agreed therefore I say you go, ha! I win!"

"Awe, you suck Hakkyou!" I complained.

"Yuki, why the hell is your sword out?" Ichigo asked.

"Because I want to be out strawberry!"

"Strawberry? At least I don't have a retarded shinigami!"

"Hey only we get to make fun of Yuki!" Hitsugaya and Hakkyou shouted.

I sighed, today officially sucked.


	27. Chapter 27

I Remember

**Disclaimer:** You really think I could own Bleach? Very funny, very funny my friend.

**Speaking – **Zanpakuto speaking or Scene change

"Speaking" – Person/Animal/Hollow speaking

'_**Speaking' **_– Zanpakuto/Hollow thinking

Speaking – Shinobi and Shikyo

**Last Time**

_I sighed, today officially sucked._

I watched as Hakkyou and Toushiro argued about where I was to go for the day. The two of them had so far agreed to split the days of the week equally, the problem? There were only seven days in a week.

"No! I called Friday," my boyfriend pouted as Hakkyou pulled on his cheeks.

My zanpakuto pulled on his cheeks harder.

**Friday is mine, bitch!**

I sighed, "Don't I get a say in this?"

"NO!"

"At least let me keep Friday for myself as a break!"

"Never!"

"Awww…"

Ichigo twitched as he watched my two best friends fight over me, "You should really control them. I mean, Hakkyou's your zanpakuto and Toushiro's your boyfriend."

"You try controlling them, last time I stopped Hitsu from eating ice cream he put the air conditioner at the coldest temperature! And then I refused to train with Ha-chan, she ate all of my pocky and tied me to a chair so I couldn't go get any…"

I shuddered in horror as I thought about the event; she even locked the door to keep me from leaving until I gave in.

I felt a tug at the color of my shirt and was promptly dragged out of Ichigo's room, I turned around to see Hakkyou dragging me and gave a loud wail.

"Nooo! I don't wanna train, I wanna go to sleep and eat pocky today!"

"Too bad! Today, you're gonna train until you master your moves! You will practice until you can do every move in your sleep, you will be able to use everything to your advantage like a true ninja. You'll even learn how to dodge like them!"

As if to prove a point, she made a move to hit my head. With my amazing years of ninja experience, I ducked my head and drop kicked Hakkyou with a shout. I then grabbed Toushiro's hand and threw him out the window in Ichigo's room. With record speed, I jumped out the window after my white-headed friend and landed next to his him.

I quickly grabbed his hand and ran toward the cake shop down the lane.

"Hurry up Hitsu! I wanna eat some cake, I heard they had some watermelon flavored candy there too!"

Toushiro quickly put his foot on the ground and ran past me, still gripping my hand.

"Well then hurry up Kuro!"

**Oi, Yuki! You're gonna pay for kicking me! But I commend you on your ninja skills, the twins sucked at being ninja.**

Hey! We happen to be very good ninja thank you; we just couldn't train like you in the outside world.

**Pshaw, you know you're lying.**

I ignored Hakkyou and gave Toushiro a wide smile as he handed me a slice of cake and began munching on his own slice. I picked up my fork and took a wide bite at my cake, I saw stars immediately.

"It's so good!"

Toushiro nodded, after eating our cake slices we both went off toward my house for a well needed nap on the couch together.

I giggled at the thought, it was so romantic. But not too romantic because too romantic things made the both of us sick to the stomach.

**Home**

"Tadaima!" I said throughout my house, alerting Hakkyou of my presence in the house.

**Finally! Now we can go train!**

"No," I said as I dragged Toushiro into the house, "Nap first, then training."

**But it's almost dark!**

"Exactly, I don't wanna train."

**You're possibly the worst wielder I have ever had in my entire lifetime.**

"You have different wielders?"

**No, I was trying to make a point. You're so weak right now that the only thing you've ever done was sleep.**

"But I like sleeping," I said as I led Toushiro to his new residence in my home. He quickly went in and shut the door.

"Don't fight for too long," I heard him say through the door as I went to my own room and sat on my bed.

I lay on my bed as I felt Hakkyou materialize herself in the air, "Besides, you're nothing like me. Zanpakuto are supposed to be a person's inner self but you're the opposite. I'm very sure that my inner me is not like you are."

**That's because I'm not your actual zanpakuto**

I sat up as fast as I could, "What?"

**If you want to hear more then meet me in your inner world**

"Fine," I sighed and lulled myself to sleep and entered my wondrous mind of ruins.


	28. Chapter 28

I Remember

**Disclaimer:** You really think I could own Bleach? Very funny, very funny my friend, if I owned this then I wouldn't even eat cup noodles nearly every day, I would dine like rich person every day. I also don't own anything that appears in here, unless it's a scene you'll never find in the actual plot then it's pure me.

**Speaking – **Zanpakuto speaking or Scene change

"Speaking" – Person/Animal/Hollow speaking

'_**Speaking' **_– Zanpakuto/Hollow thinking

Speaking – Shinobi and Shikyo

**Last Time**

"_Fine," I sighed and lulled myself to sleep and entered my wondrous mind of ruins.

* * *

_

_Drip_

_Drip…_

I walked across the bloody water in my mind and looked around the ruins in search of my zanpakuto friends.

_Drip_

_Shuffles_

_Snicker_

_Giggle_

I quickly turned to where the giggles came from and threw a dagger, apparently in my inner world; I was everything I could possibly want to be. Problem was that no mater how much training I did in my mind it wouldn't carry over to the outside world and I would have to train all over again. So I decided that my inner world would be put to use by using it as a secret hideout to store away my theories on random things. And to look and act like a ninja.

_Squelch_

I stopped pondering over my thoughts and looked over to Shikyo, whom was the one that was sacrificed to be stabbed. Shikyo, as I did not know if it was a female or male, silently took the dagger out of its arm and ignored the black gas coming from its arm. Seeing how Shikyo was a zanpakuto and zanpakuto probably can't bleed, I ignored the steaming gas that oozed out of Shikyo's arm.

You know, we think it would have been much cooler if you had a gun instead of the daggers…

**I completely agree, why don't you two magically turn into guns and shot yourselves**

No thank you, we think it would hurt a lot and we also believe that it is within your job description that you be the one to turn into things.

I saw Hakkyou hit herself against a wall as she muttered profanities about the stupidity of my twin zanpakuto.

"Ne, Ha-chan," I called, stopping my opposite from splitting her head open.

"You said we needed to talk, so let's talk."

**Fine, sit.**

I sat, "Now what?"

**Let's talk**

"That's the reason I came here, dumbass."

**I'm going to make you an offer than you can't refuse.**

"Why the hell are you quoting to mafia peoples?"

**Shut up and let me talk fool.**

"…" I shut up.

**Now let's introduce ourselves.**

"But we already know each other."

**You know me as much as you know the twins, we just happen to know you a lot because we live inside you.**

"Dude, don't ever say that last line, it sounds kind of awkward, like you guys are tapeworm or some type of parasite…"

**I'll say whatever the hell I want to say you red eyed freak!**

"Hey! Kurenai-sensei from Naruto has red eyes and she's not a freak! And don't you dare disrespect the genjutsu-ness!"

**Illusions are for freaks**

"HEY! ILLUSIONS ARE NOT FOR FREAKS!"

**Aizen uses illusions and he's a freak.**

"Don't blame illusions for Aizen's freakishness, blame his hair!"

**His hair?**

"Yeah, it does show he's gay you know."

**So does that mean he's gay for Gin because Gin is one of his evil minions?**

"No, Gin's cool. Aizen's probably gay for one of his hollow minions."

**Does that mean he's into animal rape because hollows are technically animals?**

"Yes, and don't say anything about the blind freak guy either. He probably doesn't even know that Aizen's a man and is following him because he thinks Aizen's a chick."

**That would be kind of weird if he finds out Aizen's a dude.**

Can we go back to the matter at hand?

**What matter at hand?**

We were going to introduce each other, make training schedule, and do shit. You know, what we were going to do before the whole illusions are for freaks thing?

"Oh yeah…let's introduce each other now."

**Start Yuki.

* * *

**

"Hi, I'm Yuki, your wielder. You know everything about me because you live inside me like invisible and non-dangerous/fatal tapeworm."

**Nice to meet you too Yuki.**

We don't like you comparing us to tapeworm. We would like you to refer to us as the creatures inside your head that you will forever obey.

"Shut up you twins."

We know we're twins, Yuki doesn't have to tell us we're twins. However, we appreciate your care to alert us of this fact.

"Do you guys always speak in third-person?"

Not al the time, we prefer that since we are basically the same zanpakuto that it would be much easier for us to speak in sync.

"I wasn't talking about you speaking in sync, I was talking about the third-person thing"

We are very sorry, we don't understand you.

I turned to Hakkyou in hopes of gaining some help, she was too busy trying to swim in the bloody water we were sitting on.

**What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy? Oh wait, yeah. Twins, your go.

* * *

**

Hello, we are Shinobi and Shikyo. The twin zanpakuto, we currently reside in Yuki's twin daggers.

Hakkyou and I welcomed them with a stationary greeting of 'hi'.

"So, tell me about yourselves. Like your abilities and everything…"

I took in their appearances and gave a small smile at their clothes, it was very simple, I liked that. They wore a black spandex looking outfit and had a gray vest full of pockets on them. I could not tell what their faces looked like because they were covered with a smiling white fox mask that had no eye holes fore them to see through.

To tell the truth, we can't do anything at all.

I gaped, "What do you mean you can't do anything?"

That's exactly what we said, we can't do anything.

"But you're zanpakuto! You have to be able to do something!"

Well, with the help of Hakkyou we can help you by transforming into certain weapons that require two things instead of one.

"…"

I had absolutely no idea what the twins said.

It's like this, you get shot so therefore Hakkyou can transform into a gun. But with us, Hakkyou can turn us into a pair of guns, as a result, more fire power.

"That seems stupid. You guys are basically useless."

**That's because they're together. When they're alone they'll become stronger in order for them to reunite with each other.**

We don't like that method of training at all! We don't like. We've always been together, never apart! Never ever.

I watched as Shinobi and Shikyo got on their knees and begged to never be separated.

I turned to Hakkyou who watched the twins beg with no interest and said, "How do you know their abilities?"

**Because I made them.**

I stood in shock and pointed at the white haired zanpakuto and screamed, "WHAT THE HELL! I NEVER KNEW ZANPAKUTOS CAN GIVE BIRTH! WHO'S THE FATHER! I MUST KNOW THIS BASTARD THAT ABANDONED YOU AND LEFT YOUR UGLY BUTT WITH ME!"

Hakkyou seemed to understand what I said and shot me a disgusted look.

**Shut up! I did not give birth to them, its just that I got lonely in your inner world…**

I paused and registered what she said in my head, I gagged, "So they're your sex slaves? Ewww…that's disgusting!"

**What! No! What the hell is going on in that mind of yours? I just summoned them and accidentally got rid of most of their memories…**

"Nothing, its just me in there, with you and the twins… who'd you expect to be in my head, Santa?"

It turned out that during their begging, Shinobi and Shikyo got bored and decided to play tic tac toe to pass time.

Ne, Hakkyou-san, now that we've given our introductions it's your turn now. So introduce yourself please!

* * *

Hakkyou relaxed herself and stiffened, I could have sworn that she was very serious until she struck a pose. She pointed forward to nothing and shouted.

**I AM HAKKYOU!**

The rest of us sweat dropped at the sheer stupidity of the pose. We quickly exchanged greetings and began talking about Hakkyou's abilities as a zanpakuto.

**I can basically materialize myself into the real world no matter where I am. And as a zanpakuto, only the dead can see me, not even people with a lot of reiatsu can see me unless they're dead. I can also transform into anything Yuki get's stabbed with and I can transform other objects into a different weapon. So basically, I'm a support zanpakuto. And as I told you before,** **I can make other zanpakuto enter your mind, so if you see someone in here ignore them. And no, you can't use them at all, if they like you then maybe you can use them but don't count on it.**

"Wow," I said, "Your introduction is possibly the only introduction that we never interrupted."

We agree, but Hakkyou-san does seem kind of useless when you think about it.

**Shut up you two, you happen to live here and don't think I'm not going to make you pay rent for living here! From now on, you're Yuki's secondary zanpakuto. So when I'm on a break or something, she'll summon you two no matter whose command she says.**

But what if she summons one of us? We don't know what we can do without each other!

Hakkyou sighed and shook her head.

**It's all in the name.**

What's that supposed to mean?

**It's exactly what it means, everything about you two is in your names.

* * *

**

**Author's Corner!**

Sorry about the slow updates it's just that I had a writer's block and I had things to do for my eight grade graduation that I couldn't continue the chapters. But now that it's summer I can have all the time to think about the plot! :D


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Corner**

…I am such a loser. I AM SO SORRY! It's just that, that, that…

I HAD BEEN CONVERTED! I'm sorry! I am now a yaoi fangirl. And nothing will stop keep me from my yaoi :D

So yeah. I'm okay with straight pairings and everything, it's just that I kinda lost the ability to keep everything straight. And I think this chapter is going to be the end of I Remember. Because the manga is going on for too long. So I will end it all. DRAMATICALLY :D

And I'm sorry.

* * *

**I Remember**

**Disclaimer:** …technically, a guy owns this. I am a girl. Although I feel like a gay guy in a woman's body x) (seriously though, I don't own it.)

**Speaking – **Zanpakuto speaking or Scene change

"Speaking" – Person/Animal/Hollow speaking

'_**Thinking' **_– Zanpakuto/Hollow thinking

Speaking – Shinobi and Shikyo or other dual zanpakuto

'_Thinking'_ – Shinobi and Shikyo/dual zanpakuto thinking

_Thinking – _People thinking

* * *

**Last Time**

_It's all in the name._

* * *

I sighed as I listened to the teacher drawl on and on about the history of the Edo Period, I had stayed up all night pondering about Hakkyou's words. I spent the entire night thinking what she meant, but when I asked her, she said that I had to figure it all on my own in order to pass her test that she magically created out of nowhere in which I didn't learn a thing and not to mention that it was the first day of training.

The stupid bitch.

…Ouch.

I rubbed my head as a stream of tears fell, apparently Hakkyou knew everything that was going on in my head and was able to cause headaches by smashing buildings.

I hope one of those buildings do me a favor and crush her.

Ow, I take it back. The pain she causes me hurts too much to actually wish for her to be harmed.

I gave a happy sigh as all went well in my mind. Suddenly I heard wind blowing inside my mind, as if mocking me.

Yuki-san, we do not appreciate the fact that you mind is oh so very empty. We cannot find any type of amusing activity to do in your head, so please add as many games as you can in your mind when you return for more training. Or we'll kill you.

I cried pitifully, _'Damn you inner world!'_

**Shut the hell up, all of you! And Yuki, listen to your teacher or else I will destroy another building, and it will hurt!**

Tears ran down my cheeks as I continued to listen to the teacher speak boringly.

Several moments passed before my eyes went droopy.

* * *

**Yuki's Dream**

_I happily laughed as I watched Naruto Shippuden. I sighed in content as I watched episode after episode of the series when all of a sudden Yammy the arrancar appeared from behind me along with __Ulquiorra._

"_What are you watching trash?" the emo arrancar bastard asked as he looked at my computer screen._

"_Go away," I whined childishly, "Nyeeeh!"_

_I made pathetic sounds as I tried to push Ulquiorra away from the screen, but he was just too heavy. Not really, Yammy was preventing his fellow arrancar from being pushed away but you should get the point._

"_Silence trash," Ulquiorra shoved me aside and sat in front of the computer and continued to watch, "Your human show amuses me."_

_I quickly stood up and attempted to shove the clown faced bastard away but then he said the most horrifying words ever._

"_Leave me alone trash, I am watching. Yammy, sit on her and prevent her from stopping me."_

_And Yammy did. I tried to get away from under him but he was just too fat!_

_I silently sobbed as I attempted to claw my way out, but every attempt was futile._

**End Dream**

* * *

I quickly woke up with a shudder, oh my god that was possibly one of the most horrifying dreams in the history of dreams I had ever had. I silently sobbed as the teacher dismissed the class, everyone left the room except for me and Toushiro. I assumed fetal position and rocked back and forth.

"…so fat…damn clowns…stupid emo-bastard…"

Hitsugaya stood in front of me and patted me on the back as I sobbed uncontrollably.

"There there Yuki," he comforted as Ichigo and friends walked back into the classroom as they had realized that it was too quiet without me and Toushiro.

Ichigo scowled as he heard me mutter and sob, "Oi, Yuki! Get a hold of yourself!"

He picked me up by my shoulders and shook me around. I quickly snapped out of my stupor and frowned, in retaliation I kicked him where the sun didn't shine. It was his fault for holding me that high anyways, if he held me higher I would have gotten his gut, and if I kicked at a certain spot I would have gotten his liver or his kidney.

Ichigo crumbled as he clutched his special place and gave a strangled sob.

I landed on my feet and kicked him in the ribs.

"Get a hold of yourself Yuki," I mocked as I kicked him again.

I scowled, "Let's see how you feel when you have a dream about fat arrancars sitting on you while the stupid emo-bastard one is preventing you from watching your favorite show!"

Toushiro inwardly shuddered at the thought. That was why I loved him, he understood my pain.

I smiled gleefully and gave him a peck on the cheek before we all went to Ichigo's house, because we like to hang out there. On the way to the carrot-top's house we encountered a few hollows, got rid of them, and skipped our merry way.

We were happy, and we'd kick Aizen's ass to be happy.

**DRAMATIC END!**


End file.
